Soulmate Of Darkness
by Luna-Ciela
Summary: Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.
1. Chapitre 1

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Bonjour les lecteurs** , ravie de vous voir par ici! Ceci et ma deuxième fiction d'amour, qui vient juste de fleurir dans mon esprit, appréciez la, dévorez la, et réclamez en plus! Vous pouvez être exigeants cela fait votre charme, je l'ai écrite pour vous et votre avis compte pour chaque chapitre!

je suis une passionnée des fictions de tout genre, je dévore littéralement chaque ligne et chapitre, et il arrive un moment où je me suis dit: " je vais me lancer dans cette aventure et me créer mes propres lecteurs" bien sûr il fallait trouver l'idée et vous allez sans doute me dire que: " les vampires c'est vu et revu et que cela n'a rien d'une idée originale!" et je vous le concède mais chaque auteur est différent, et la manière dont nous voulons partager les émotions des personnages et l'histoire des personnages en elle même est différente.

Ce qui m'anime à vous présenter mes histoires, et cette histoire que vous allez lire, c'est de "vouloir créer une histoire dans l histoire", vous allez comprendre au fil des pages que cette histoire est plus complexe qu'une simple histoire de Vampire/Calice". Je veux vous faire ressentir chaque étincelle d'émotion, qu'en lisant une phrase vous ressentez tout!

C'est mon but et je ne veux pas m'en éloigner, si c'est le cas achevez-moi sur place!

Alors voulez-vous suivre cette aventure ?

Si, vous êtes encore là, je suis ravie de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **« La naissance du lien »**

C'est dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 que son sort fut scellé, en même temps que celui qu'on appellerait le « Survivant ». Il avait agit et ne regrettait pas ou presque son choix, il avait tué les Potter. Il savait que la prophétie était incomplète, mais ne voulant rien négliger, il avait décidé qu'il fallait tuer l'enfant.

Au summum de sa gloire, il avait tout entre ses mains. Le ministère allait tomber, le monde le craignait. Tous tremblaient face à son nom, le monde magique serait à lui, il le savait, tout le monde le sentait et comprenait qu'une nouvelle ère arrivait. Le nombre de ses partisans augmentait de façon significative. Mais son sort se retourna contre lui, une douleur insupportable désintégra son corps en poussières, alors que son âme se disloquait en plusieurs morceaux. Il erra pendant longtemps, pendant que ses plus fidèles partisans cherchèrent à le ramener, les plus lâches fuirent l'Angleterre, les espions se révélèrent au monde et montrèrent leurs implications dans sa défaite. Les traîtres moururent.

S'il voulait revenir, il lui fallait réunir tous ses horcruxes pour recréer son âme dans son intégralité. Il n'y a qu'à cette condition qu'il revivrait, mais revenir en étant mortel n'était pas envisageable, il lui fallait du sang, le sang d'un vampire. Pas n'importe lequel, un vampire de sang pur, pour cela il lui fallut attendre quatre ans avant de pouvoir être ressuscité.

Ce fut lors de la pleine lune du 13 novembre 1985 que le rituel de résurrection eut lieu.

\- Que les ossements du père donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître. Que le sang du vampire donner par amitié le rende immortel. Que le s-sang du calice prit en toute insouciance ressuscite celui qui lui est destiné, prononça Severus Rogue.

Le chaudron bouillonna, le corps se reconstituait petit à petit, les os de son défunt père se mirent en place. Rien n'avait été négligé. Le corps se sculptait, les organes se reconstruisaient, les cheveux se mirent à pousser, la magie s'insinuait dans son être, son âme s'unifiait pour être de nouveau entière. Le sang de vampire coulait dans ses veines le rendant immortel, le sang de son calice fit fonctionner ses organes, la chair de son fidèle réaffirma la marque des ténèbres dans les bras de ses partisans.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour.

-SSSeverus, articula-t-il difficilement

-Maître, vous ne devez pas forcer, vous devez vous reposer pendant quelques jours.

\- Qu'on rentre. Sortons de ce cimentière, mais avant brûle tout, on ne doit laisser aucune trace.

OooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

 **4 Privet Drive, 1985**

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Son front, lui, semblait bouillir, il avait l'impression de fondre sous la douleur tellement elle était intense, même les coups qu'il recevait à longueur de temps ne faisaient pas aussi mal. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Pourquoi lui ? Sa tête tournait, la douleur était trop insupportable pour le petit être qu'il était et son esprit trop faible. Il s'évanouit sans remarquer que son front saignait abondamment.

Des bruits à la porte le réveillèrent, la poussière tombant de l'escalier le fit tousser. C'était l'heure. Courageusement, il entreprit pendant quelques temps d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de son placard, puis il partit cuisiner.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Fais vite ton travail et sers nous, gamin inutile ! Tu sais combien tu nous coûtes, ne pense pas qu'on t'héberge gratuitement ! Tout a un prix dans ce monde! Vite sers-nous, on a faim !

\- Oui oncle Vernon

\- Inutile, vraiment inutile en plus d'être lent !

\- Chéri penses-tu qu'il comprenne ce qu'on dit ?

\- Il comprend très bien Pétunia, sinon il ne s'amuserait pas à nous désobéir à chaque occasion ! Enfin, voilà le déjeuner ! Allez ouste, on ne veut plus te voir !

\- Mais Oncle Vernon je n'ai pas encore mangé, j'ai faim, dit-il doucement mais suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre.

\- Qu'as tu dit ? Tu oses en plus me répondre ! Vois-tu Pétunia comment il ose me défier ! Je me fiche de ce que tu veux tu es punis ! Privé de nourriture pour aujourd'hui !

\- Mais…

\- Si tu as faim, vas boire l'eau du robinet du jardin, n'oublie pas d'arroser les plante et d'arracher les plante morte ! Et n'ose pas relever ce que je dis ou sinon ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, menaça t-il.

OooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Manoir, 1985**

Ce fut dans une chambre tamisée de couleurs verte et marron qu'il ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Tout était calme, il prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait lentement. Il était dans une pièce immense avec un grand lit en baldaquin, trônant au centre de la pièce dans des tons doux. A droite, se trouvait une commode de bois noir avec une lampe éteinte. Des rideaux blancs un peu tirés, laissaient apercevoir une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sans doute une vue sur le jardin et tout le domaine.

A gauche, une imposante armoire noire massive qui laissait place à une porte qui le menait à sa salle de bain privée. Sur les quatre coins de la chambre, il y avait des plantes dépolluantes.

\- Tout cela doit sans doute être l'œuvre de Severus. _Mais je_ _dois_ _avouer qu'il a bon goût._

Devant lui, se trouvait une porte qu'il savait le mener dans un petit salon qui se situait dans son bureau. Descendant du lit, il remarqua que toute la pièce était recouverte de moquette blanche.

Sans plus s'attarder, il alla dans la salle de bain aux meubles de pierres noires, le sol était de bois doré. La baignoire était au fond, une moquette blanche reliait la baignoire et la douche vitrée. On apercevait des serviettes blanches dans une étagère et sur une autre des produits de soin, des parfums, crèmes... Sur sa droite, des miroirs recouvraient le mur.

Il se voyait pour la première fois après quatre années d'errance et de solitude. Certes il pensait retrouver son corps, mais ayant perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui jadis un être, avait eu peur pendant un court instant, même s'il ne 'avouerait jamais, de se retrouver immonde, tel un vil serpent.

Mais, il était Lord Voldemort rien ne pouvait le vaincre. Il avait su retourner sa mort en une chance, une chance de se venger des traîtres et des lâches. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui qu'il partagera avec son... son calice. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

\- L'humour noir du destin a scellé ma vie en la rendant plus belle. Ô oui ...vraiment magnifique, tel un vampire.

Il se doucha lentement, profitant de la sensation de détende qui parcourut son corps, il s'habilla de noir et de rouge, puis se coiffa ramenant ses cheveux bouclés en arrière, mettant sa mâchoire carrée en valeur. Il avait son retour à préparer minutieusement, des traîtres à exécuter, une prophétie à compléter, un vampire à remercier, des êtres magiques à rallier, puis régler cette histoire d'âmes sœurs. Une longue journée en perspective donc.

OooOoOoOoOOOOOOoooooOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoO

 **4 Privet drive, 1985**

Une grosse main le gifla, des pleurs se firent entendre dans toute la maison, mais aucun voisin ne vint demander ce qui se passait, cela durait depuis quatre ans, tout le monde avait l'habitude de les entendre mais aucun ne fit jamais l'effort de venir vérifier ces cris.

\- Tais-toi, garçon !

\- Mais oncle Vernon c'est Dudley…

\- Tais-toi Monstre ! Vas dans ton placard que je ne t'entende plus ! T'as compris ou sinon je te massacre ! Tu es privé de nourriture pour deux jours et remercie moi pour mon indulgence !

\- Merci, dit l'enfant en soufflant le mot _injustice_ entre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'as tu dit gamin ?

\- Rien Oncle V-Vernon !

\- Déguerpis d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis !

L'enfant courut avec ses petites jambes jusqu'à son placard ! Ayant du mal à ouvrir la porte dû à sa petite taille, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réussit de peu à ouvrir la porte. Il y rentra et commença à pleurer doucement, sa joue lui faisait mal. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-t-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Etait-ce à cause de sa cicatrice ? Était-il vraiment un monstre ? Sans doute ! C'était pour ça qu'il était dans un placard alors qu'il aurait dû être pour les monstres. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, il ne devrait pas avoir autant de blessures à un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… oui cinq ans, il avait cinq ans ! Il essaya de trouver le sommeil malgré la faim qui le tiraillait. Dormir faisait oublier la faim. Ça avait toujours était ainsi. Depuis toujours et ça resterait toujours ainsi. Mais non ! Le monsieur avait promis de venir le chercher, il avait promis.

Cette nuit, l'enfant se rappela du gentil monsieur qui l'avait aidé au parc, il était habillé tout en noir et il lui avait promis que dans peu de temps un monsieur allait le délivrer des vrais monstres et l'amènerait dans son château comme une princesse, mais avant ça il devait donner son sang pour réveiller son prince. Oui, un jour son prince viendra, il en était sûr. Le gentil monsieur lui avait dit mais quel était son nom déjà ? Senouille ? Non, Sel-Selus ? Non, Se-Sevus ! _Oui Sevus je crois que c'était Sevus._

Il se sentait tellement seul et son ventre criait famine, comme… comme quoi ? _Hum, comme la fourmi, oui ! La fourmi, dans la cigale et la fourmi_ _!_ Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir sinon il allait avoir encore plus mal, il détestait ça, il les détestait tous de lui faire du mal. Personne ne le croyait, pour tout le monde il avait toujours tord sur tout. C'était vraiment une injustice mais son oncle disait toujours que le monde était injuste. Dormir, il fallait dormir pour pouvoir oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Chapitre 2**

 **« L'enchaînement des circonstances inattendues »**

 **Manoir Riddle, 1985**

Dans un pop bruyant, les mangemorts arrivèrent dans la grande salle du Manoir Riddle. Le propriétaire avait les yeux clos et se situait au centre de la pièce sur un trône. Des murmures se firent entendre : _Il est vivant, Comment est-ce possible, Quand je dirais ça à ma femme, Pas ici idiot, il risque de t'entendre, Mais comment a-t-il fait pour revenir plus beau qu'avant, Si Bellatrix était ici, elle aurait fondu, C'est moi qui prendrait sa place, Toi ? Non, moi qu…_

\- Silence ! Dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux ardents et laissant couler sa puissance dans la salle.

Ses fidèles se turent, la peur inscrite dans leurs yeux, le Maître était en colère, ça se sentait dans l'air et personne ne voulait que celle-ci se dirige vers eux. Ils baissèrent la tête comme signe de soumission. Il avança, les traîtres reculèrent de peur se regardant entre eux, ils savaient que par ce geste, ils se dénonçaient eux-mêmes. Ils se regardèrent désespérés, et un, plus courageux que les autres prit la parole, ce devait être un Griffondor.

\- Maît…

-Doloris ! Le sort fusa dans l'air. Vous ! Traîtres ! Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous trahi ?

\- J… Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais protéger ma famille m…maître, couina-t-il.

\- Oh! Ta famille dis-tu ? J'oubliais que votre allégeance pour moi ne se tenait qu'au second plan, et cela devait aussi être votre cas, sans doute ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les autres, feintant la compréhension de leur acte de traîtrise.

\- Oh oui M-Maître, nous vous idolâtrons. Sachez-le, mais nous avons aussi le devoir de faire passer notre famille avant tout, nous avons des jeunes enfants M-Ma-Maître. Des jeunes enfants qui doivent être protégés de Dumbeldore. Et puis, on vous croyait mort.

\- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la famille en premier, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, Maître ! Dirent-t-il avec espérance

\- Bien ! Severus ! Lucius ! Approchez, je veux que vous accompagniez nos chers amis chez eux, au sein de leur famille

\- Oh merci Maître, mais ce n'est pas nécessai…

\- Si, j'insiste ! Et je veux que vous tuiez toutes ces misérables familles, devant leurs yeux ! Ne laissez aucun survivant et tuez ces traîtres en dernier, d'une mort lente et délicieuse ! Qu'ils sentent leur vie partir ! Qu'ils regrettent de m'avoir trahi, qu'ils sachent que ce sont des incapables. Incapable de sauver leurs tendres et chères progénitures !

\- Non ! M-maitre on vous supplie Ma…

\- Partez !

Ils s'exécutèrent n'ayant d'autres choix.

\- Bien ! Voici donc le vrai nombre de mes fidèles, qu'une poignée ! Dit-il avec hargne. Une poignée bien faible, vous vous êtes tous ramollis mes chers amis, vous avez vieillis, vous êtes des cracmols à mes yeux, je ne pourrais rien faire de vous dans l'état où vous êtes, il est temps de retrouver notre gloire ! De libérer ceux qui se sont battus à nos côtés. Mais avant tout, je vais rentrer dans votre esprit pour voir ce que j'ai raté. Legilimens !

0o0o0o0o

 **4 Privet Drive, 1985**

\- Potter ! Sors de ce placard, vas faire la vaisselle et nettoie la maison ! Nous sortons, je te préviens ne pense même pas à regarder la télévision ! N'oublie pas de cuisiner !

\- Oui, mon oncle, répondit docilement Harry

Ce fut ainsi qu'il passa sa journée à nettoyer, frotter, encore frotter, essuyer. C'était une monotonie qu'il avait appris dès deux ans. Il avait pour seul passe temps, la lecture même s'il ne voyait presque rien, on lui avait donné des lunettes bon marché ! Il s'habituait à ces tâches comme une fatalité qui lui pesait depuis des années, le rendant chaque jour fébrile et plein de courbature mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il devait se taire au risque de voir ses blessures s'aggraver. Sa joue était devenue violette et gonflée, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était fatigué, il en avait assez, assez de se faire traiter ainsi depuis toujours ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Dudley ? Lui ne faisait rien, il mangeait à sa fin, il avait une chambre. Et lui, ils le frappaient sans relâche, le haïssaient mais c'était réciproque. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste partit, très loin. Tout oublier... Mais le pourrait-il vraiment ?

\- Potter ! Viens jouer avec nous !

\- Je ne viendrais pas jouer avec tes amis Dudley.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est marrant.

\- Pour toi mais pas pour moi, me faire frapper par tes amis, non merci.

\- C'est un ordre ! Viens jouer avec nous !

\- No…

\- Attrapez-le par les jambes, il va boire l'eau de la cuvette des toilettes.

\- Non ! Dudle…

\- On est rentré ! Garçon, sers nous la nourriture, vite !

\- ...

\- Potter ! Descends !

\- Vite, lâchez-le ! Y a mon père, passez par la fenêtre.

\- D'accord ! On se dit à tout à l'heure ! On remet ça tout à l'heure, Potter.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là, tu as finis les tâches ménagères Potter?

\- Non, il me reste les toilettes mon oncle.

\- Quel feignant ! Sers nous et vas les terminer, tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir! Ça t'apprendra à être aussi lent ! Quel bon à rien ! Nous qui le nourrissons depuis quatre ans ! Quel incapable et inutile gamin, il faudrait penser à le vendre il serait peut être utile comme ça, qu'en penses-tu Pétunia ?

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Vernon.

\- Mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis hie…

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Rien mon oncle dit-il mécaniquement. Mais c'était faux, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait ! Il fallait qu… J'ai dit que je n'-n ai pas mangé depuis hier et que… et que ça fa-fait quatre ans que -que je n'ai pas mange correctem…

\- Comment oses-tu ! Gamin impertinent !

Une gifle lui fût accordée

\- Monstre je vais t'apprendre le respect.

\- Non. Ne me touchez pas. N…

Il reçut une autre gifle puis les coups s'enchaînèrent dans une violence inouïe.

\- Gamin incapable !

Il sentit son corps tomber, puis les coups de pieds.

\- Non ! J-je non, je vous en supplie no-non.

Ce fût le tour de la ceinture, il sentit le goût de son sang, il avait l'impression de crier mais il n'entendait pas sa voix.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à élever la voix !

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sa vue était floue, il ne sentit plus les coups, mais il les voyait s'abattre sur son petit corps. _Que quelqu'un m'aide, je vous en supplie, non pourquoi ?_ _Pourquoi ? Non je ne veux pas. je veux…je veux pas non._ Il s'évanouît.

\- Mon enfant ? Tu m'entends ? Allez, réveille-toi ! Il n'est pas l'heure de dormir. Tu as tant de chose à faire et à voir. Allez, réveille-toi maintenant, dit une douce voix

\- Oui madame, mais qui est êtes vous ? Est ce que vous êtes ma maman ? Demanda-il timidement

\- Moi ? Non, mais je peux te protéger comme peut le faire ta maman, dit-elle. Vois-tu, c'est simple, je suis ta magie.

\- M-ma quoi ?

\- Ne bouge pas, tu vas avoir mal, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est dans ton subconscient que ton corps ne te fait pas souffrir.

\- Je ne comprends madame...

\- Chut, endors-toi. Je m'occupe de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Mais…

\- Chut, je suis là, dors, repose-toi, je te protège. Je vais t'amener à lui, il te protégera. C'est son devoir, à lui de le faire et lui seul peut te guérir.

Elle soupira lentement. _Je n'aurais pas_ _dû révéler_ _ma présence, il est trop jeune, c'est trop tôt, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Hum j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir ou pire... n'y pensons plus pour l'instant._

Une bulle de protection apparût, protégea le corps de l'enfant l'entourant puis le souleva, et d'un pop le fit transplaner dans un manoir plus que caché et connu que d'une poignée de privilégiés.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00ooo

 **Manoir Riddle, 1985**

\- Je vois, vous pouvez disposer. Mais je veux que mon retour soit tu ! S'il y a une fuite, je le saurais. Gardez votre langue ou ce sera votre famille qui payera sous vos yeux ! J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'est assez fou pour m'espionner. Partez tous. Sauf toi Lucius.

\- Oui maître

\- Approche Lucius. Je me dois de te remercier pour m'avoir donné ton sang, je sais que c'est rare et sacré qu'un vampire offre son sang. Que dis-je ! Un vampire n'offre son sang qu'à un membre de sa famille. Même étant normalement un ami, tu aurais pu refuser.

\- Oui je sais mais tu en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais t'ignorer juste comme ça, tu le sais bien. Tu m'as manqué Tom.

\- Je le sais, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

\- On sait !

\- Severus qu'as tu à me dire par rapport à cette prophét…

Un pop ce fit entendre.

Or personne ne pouvait transplaner dans son manoir sans son autorisation. Et jamais cette dernière n'avait été accordée. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sortilège mortel mais l'odeur du sang l'arrêta. Ce sang qu'il reconnut par cœur pour l'avoir goûté lors de sa résurrection. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, il observa le corps étendu au sol, en sang, battu, inconscient, maigrichon, et sans aucun doute affamé. Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Qui avait osé toucher son Calice !


	3. Chapter 3

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Chapitre 3**

 **« Un Calice ne peut être** **soigné** **que par** **son** **Vampire à l'aide de son propre sang, Le Sang de Vampire guérit** **toutes** **les maladies et blessures qui peuvent toucher son Calice ».**

 **Manoir Riddle 1985**

L'enfant s'éveilla doucement, il était dans un lit moelleux, doux, qui sentait... la cannelle. Oui la cannelle ça sentait agréablement bon … Ça lui donnait envie de rester dans sa couette pour toujours. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi, comme s'il était enfin là ou il devait être, il se sentait protéger.

 _Enfin !_ Criait son Âme. Mais pourquoi ?

-Réveille-toi, dit une voix

Il s'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux réticents, mais il fallait les ouvrir. Mais pourquoi ? Ses yeux verts forêt s'ouvrir, émergeant lentement d'un sommeil réparateur. Puis la voix répéta une nouvelle fois, plus fort qu'il devait se réveiller.

Il se mit à se tortiller sous la couette émargeant difficilement de cet amas de coton. Soudainement, il comprit que quelqu'un lui demandait de se réveiller. Qui était-ce ? Son oncle ? Non, ce n'était pas lui... Mais alors qui ?

Il se mit brusquement debout pour faire face à cette voix, mais il remarqua soudainement sa nudité, de gêne et de honte, il se cacha de nouveau sous la couette, il entendit la porte se refermer, l'enfant regarda de nouveau la personne devant lui et vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Sevus ! Tu es venu me chercher!

L'enfant se mit à sautiller partout, balançant sa couverture et se mit à l'enlacer, n'ayant plus aucune gène pour sa nudité, sa timidité s'était envolée. Le morveux commença à balbutier une histoire sans queue ni tête.

En l'observant dans sa lancée, Severus savait que l'histoire ne connaîtrait sans doute pas de fin. Il pouvait compter sur le fait que les enfants oubliaient vite ce qu'ils voulaient dire au début et qu'ils se rendent peut être compte de l'inutilité de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de dire.

Il s'installa confortablement sur un siège à côte du lit du jeune maître, et l'observa, nu comme un ver, racontant une histoire durant laquelle tout son corps bougeait pour conter le dit-récit. Si le maître le voyait ainsi c'est sûr qu'il recevrait un châtiment. Mais pourquoi alors que le maître avait tenu à réveiller lui-même le jeune maître, était-il partit soudainement dès que le jeune maître avait ouvert les yeux ?

En regardant de plus prêt, le jeune maître ne gardait plus aucune séquelle de cette mésaventure qui s'était déroulée chez les Moldus. Il était beaucoup trop petit, il manquait de calcium, il faudrait lui donner une potion pour cela. Il était beaucoup trop chétif pour son jeune âge aussi. Mais désormais, il allait bien, grâce au sang du maître.

\- Sevus.

Froncement de sourcils du dit Sevus.

\- Je suis où là ? Je ne suis pas chez mon oncle et je ne pense pas être entrain de rêver je me suis pincé déjà quatre fois.

Léger sourire d'une durée très brève presque imperceptible à l'œil nu venant de Severus.

\- Jeune Maître, nous sommes dans la demeure de mon Maître : Lord Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne pensais pas le connaître, rétorqua-t-il, en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question mais quelques minutes après, son attention fut détournée par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immense Jardin.

\- Whaouuu ! Dis Sevus est-ce que je peux aller me balader ? Dis ! Dis ! C'est oui ! C'est oui! Cria-t-il avec empressement en sautillant de bonheur.

\- Bien sûr, mais avant vous devez aller vous doucher.

En entendant déjà la voix de l'enfant se plaindre, il rajouta

\- Et plus vite vous vous serez douché, plus vite vous verrez le jardin ! La salle de bain est la troisième porte à gauche, continua-t-il péniblement en regardant avec quel empressement l'enfant s'était jeté vers la salle de bain.

Il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avec cet enfant. Il n'était pas certain du pourquoi devait-il jouer à la nounou. Ses pensées quelques peu déprimantes se firent interrompre par un bruit d'éclaboussures d'eau venant de la salle de bain. Sa journée venait tout juste de commencer et il avait l'impression qu'il n'en connaîtrait jamais la fin.

Ce fut avec un soupir et le visage résolut qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec les mains tremblantes. Comment lui Sevus Rogue, non ! Severus Rogue ! Ce gamin le tuera, il en était certain. Bon reprenons comment lui Sevu-Severus Rogue pouvait-il trembler devant un gamin, certes pas n'importe quel gamin mais tout de même.

Devant lui se trouvait une piscine, et non pas une salle de bain, il referma la porte, ferma ses yeux, respira un bon coup, se décidant qu'il devait sans aucun doute rêver, puis rouvrit la porte.

Le Gamin était entrain de jouer au pirate, la baignoire débordante à flots, il avait comme seul objet un petit bateau et un canard en caoutchouc. _Mais comment fait-il pour faire autant de bruit ?_ Cela restait un mystère pour Severus.

\- Stupide gamin, depuis tout ce temps, t'es tu au moins laver correctement ?

\- Ah c'est toi Sevus, viens m'aider à faire des Vagues ! Commanda Harry un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de ce cher Sevus, mais il fallait garder son calme légendaire qui ne devait pas fléchir à cause de ce très jeune, beaucoup trop jeune, maître. Il fallait prendre les choses en mains !

Décidé, Severus s'attela à nettoyer lui-même le jeune maître, en lui montrant les bons gestes pour être propre de partout. _Les elfes viendront nettoyer derrière nous._

La douche prise, il lui donna des potions calcium pour le bien de ces os et d'autres potions protéinées. Vint ensuite le petit déjeuner où il essaya de lui inculquer la bonne manière de manger, de bien se tenir mais tout cela fut éprouvant et laborieux pour tous deux.

La découverte du jardin se fit avec plus calme, de façon plus apaisante et sereine, il y avait des nombreuses roses de toutes sortes, des fleurs, des arbustes venus d'orient, des pays chauds et de l'Est. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe en profitant du vent. C'était surtout Severus qui profitait du calme qu'il n'avait pas eu durant toute cette journée, en espérant secrètement et profondément que ce calme allait durer encore longtemps. Le jeune maître sautillait et essayait de jouer avec les petites bêtes qu'il y avait dans cet immense jardin, il espérait qu'il s'épuiserait et finirait par faire une sieste bien méritée. _De plus à son âge, il devait faire des siestes l'après midi non ?_

Ce n'était pas bon ! Le jeune maître revenait vers lui, il allait faire semblant de dormir. Le morveux lui tourna autour en essayant de capter un signe comme quoi Sevus était bien entrain de dormir ou pas. Le gamin rapprocha son visage pour l'observer attentivement. Sevus essaya de réguler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, c'était un combat qu'il devait gagner.

Au loin dans le manoir, le maître des lieux observa la scène de là où il se trouvait, la distance ne troubla en aucun cas son regard perçant. Son Calice...

Harry regarda attentivement le visage de Sevus, puis ressentit un frisson lui parcourant le dos, étrange, il se retourna, mais rien. Et pourtant il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, de bizarre, comme tout à l'heure quand on lui avait dit de se réveiller et ce n'était pas la voix de Sevus il le savait et le sentait. Il fixa une dernière fois le manoir mais ne voyant personne, le délaissa en s'intéressant à autre chose. D'un coup de l'œil, il vit Sevus regarder en direction du manoir, étrange !

\- Ah ! Sevus, je le savais tu n'étais pas entrain de dormir ! Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ces arbres qui font le tour du jardin?

\- Jeune maître, le garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Jeune maitre ? Je suis Harry -H-A-R-R-Y, Oui Harry ! Dis-le !

\- Jeune maître, Harr…

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'appeler seulement Harry, pleurnicha le jeune garçon. T'es méchant ! Méchant Sevus !

Le jeune homme se mit à soupirer et enlaça le garçon.

\- D'accord Harry ne pleures pas, d'accord ? Tiens, je vais demander un goûter. Fluky !

L'elfe apparut

\- Apporte de quoi goûter au jeune maître.

Un pop se fit entendre et réentendre quelques minutes après, apportant avec lui de délicieuses sucreries, arrêtant définitivement les larmes du jeune garçon.

\- Harry, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu vas rester ici pour toujours, le maître en a décidé ainsi pour te protéger des tes Mold- de ta famille et de ton oncle. Tu es d'accord pour rester ? Tu ne manqueras de rien, tu seras aimé et chéri...

\- C'est vrai Sevus ? Mais c'est qui le maître ?

\- Oui Harry, dit-il est en tapotant sa tête chevelue. Et pour le maître, tu le rencontreras tôt ou tard il a beaucoup de travail tu sais, et il se peut que tu rencontres quelques personnes dans le manoir mais ne fais pas attention à eux.

\- Et ces arbres Sevus ?

\- C'est Severus et non Sevus

\- Sevus ! Sevus ! Sevus !

\- N'allez-vous jamais entendre raison ? Ces arbres, comme tu dis, ce sont des Baobabs grâce à un sort de réchauffement ils peuvent pousser ici.

\- Un sort ?

\- Et oui ! Ici tu es dans le monde magique, mais je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard, je suis fatigué.

En voyant que le garçon allait parler il ajouta.

\- Mange vite tes gâteaux, ils sont meilleurs chauds.

Sevus venait de creuser lui-même sa propre tombe, en effet, le jeune garçon se souvint alors de l'elfe de maison qui lui avait servit son goûter.

\- Ah ! Sevus est-ce que c'est une peluche volante qui m'a amené ces gâteaux ?

\- Une peluche ? Non, ce sont des elfes de maison, ils sont là pour te servir, tu n'as qu'à les appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose !

\- D'accord ! J'ai compris, je ne vais plus revoir mon méchant cousin et tante Pétunia, c'est bien vrai je ne rêve pas ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas Harry, bon il est temps de rentrer, il se fait tard et n'oublie à partir de demain, tu auras un programme dans lequel tu auras des cours de maintien en société, de bonne manière, des cours d'écriture, des cours...

Le Manoir Riddle, si tranquille en temps normal, fut troublé par un cri des plus désespérés, le cri d'un jeune garçon qui ne voyait plus la fin de ses journées tellement il y avait des cours. Le Sadique Sevus ne faisait qu'ajouter des cours des plus en plus inutiles à son programme. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'a lui ?

Ce fut tard dans la nuit, qu'une ombre aux yeux rouges observa scrupuleusement le corps de son jeune calice endormis sous une tonne de couettes. Décidé, il s'endormit avec le jeune enfant qui dès sa venu le serra dans ses petits bras.

\- Calice

\- Cannelle, répondit l'enfant somnolant.

A l'aube, plus silencieux que le vent, le maître des lieux regagna de sa propre chambre après avoir ordonné le réveil de son Calice. Severus rentra dans la chambre en constatant l'éveil du jeune maître Harry.

\- Aucun Calice ne peut désobéir aux ordres de son Vampire, pensa-t-il moqueusement.

Ce fut ainsi que naquit le quotidien du jeune Maître jusqu'à ses huit ans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Chapitre 4**

 **« Le Vampire et le Calice sont** **dépendants** **l'un de l'autre, ils ne peuvent se séparer. Personne ne peut les séparer.»**

 **Manoir Riddle, 1988**

Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant stupide, fragile et faible. Il était inutile pour moi. C'était un poids, pour moi et pour la guerre qui se préparait. Mais il était mon Calice, il m'appartenait entièrement. Il n'était conçu que pour m'offrir mon immortalité. Je devais boire son sang. Ce sang si rouge, si doux, si goûteux à la fragrance si attirante. Ce sang si tentateur est pour moi, et à moi seul. Je devais le cacher. Ce sang qui était mien...le cacher. Il fallait le cacher pour que personne ne puisse le trouver et le goûter. Vite, Vite. Ce Sang était à moi. A moi ! Il était à moi, à moi seul et à personne d'autre. Oui personne d'autre ! Il était à moi.

Je devenais fou. J'avais besoin de sang. D 'un autre sang que le sien. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être dans ce manoir imprégné de son odeur. J'avais Faim. Horriblement faim. Je devenais faible. A Cause de lui. De son Sang. C'était son sang qui me rendait ainsi. Je devais boire son Sang.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00ooo

 **Manoir Riddle 1988**

Dans une chambre tamisée à la lumière lunaire, un Calice trouvait difficilement le sommeil. Le garçon âgé maintenant de huit ans, ne fit qu'agripper les draps en secouant la tête de droit à gauche pour fuir les mauvais rêves de sa vie d'avant, mais en vain. Il lui fût impossible de fuir les souvenirs de son oncle, de ces terribles années qu'il avait vécu. Il cauchemarda des coups qu'il avait reçus pendant quatre ans, de ce sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait sentit naître en lui pendant ces quatre années de vie. De tous ces questions qu'il s'était posé.

Mais pourquoi cela revenait-il avec force maintenant après avoir oublier ces années noires ? Pourquoi avais-je peur de revivre ces années ? Je voulais les oublier mais elles revenaient toujours, pourquoi ? J'avais peur de revoir encore une fois mon oncle, de sentir son haleine putride, de sentir sa sueur écœurante, de l'entendre bafouiller avec ses grosses lèvres, me pointant toujours du doigt. De toujours sentir sur moi son regard accusateur. Je ne voulais plus entendre l'horrible voix stridente de tante Pétunia qui m'ordonnait avec méchanceté de faire la lessive, la vaisselle et de cuisiner.

Les bruits des pas lourds de Dudley, semblables sans aucun doute, aux pas d'un éléphant, ne me manquaient guère, pas plus que son comportement. Ce sont des Moldus, m'avait dit un jour Sevus pendant l'un de ces horribles cours, comme si c'était normal. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour traiter une personne différemment des autres, je le savais.

Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette culpabilité, celle que j'avais toujours eu de ne pas être mort avec ma famille, ma vraie famille qui m'aurait sans doute aimé, chéri et gâté. Je ne voulais pas ressasser le passé qui n'était plus et qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Quand on perdait des personnes chères dans notre vie, il fallait savoir l'accepter et vivre avec, on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter pour que ce soit moins douloureux. Mais il était vrai que plus les souvenirs que nous avions avec ces personnes étaient nombreux et importants, plus il était difficile de regarder vers l'avenir, et d'avancer sans ces personnes dans notre vie et à côte de nous pour nous conseiller. Mais, il fallait regarder vers l'avenir, il le fallait. Nous devions le faire pour eux, nous devions vivre à fond notre vie. Car on ne vivait plus simplement pour nous, mais aussi pour eux. Le passé était passé et moi j'étais là comme je l'avais toujours rêvé.

Cette personne était avec moi maintenant, cette personne qui venait me veiller la nuit depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. Cette personne que je n'avais jamais vue mais dont je ressentais la présence en toute circonstance, à chaque geste, mouvement mais dont je n'avais jamais pu apercevoir la moindre silhouette.

Je me souvenais du jour où je l'avais dit à Sevus, qui parut amusé, mais qui resta très évasif à ce sujet.

 **Flash-back**

 **Manoir Riddle, 1986**

C'était un après-midi pluvieux.

Les cours de Sevus ne faisaient que s'enchaîner inlassablement, il naviguait entre théorie et pratique mais d'où pouvait-il tirer autant d'énergie ?

Sevus faisait de larges mouvements avec sa main et sa baguette, sa voix était nette, ne donnant aucune explication superflue. Il était habillé en noir comme toujours, avec sa large robe mais pourquoi une robe ? _Il était certain que Sevus n'était pas une femme, une femme était plus douce,_ _croyais-je_ _. On dirait plus tôt un corbeau, oui ! Sevus_ _était_ _un corbeau ! Homme-Corbeau peut être ? Non, il était tout sauf un super héros, il serait plus tôt le méchant, mais chut on se_ _tut_ _ou sinon il allait encore nous punir ! Sevus et ses punitions,_ _elles étaient horribles_ _! Horrible !_

Un jour, il m'avait fait nettoyer sa salle de potions avec une brosse à dent ! Une brosse à dent ! Ou il y avait aussi ce jour, où j'avais osé dire à voix haute qu'avec son nez crochu il ne trouverait personne qui l'aimerait, et qu'avec son caractère de cochon, il n'allait pas faire des vieux os dans ce monde, et j'avais rajouté innocemment : « Comment as-tu fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ? »

Je devais vous avouer que ce jour-là m'avait paru comme le plus long jour de ma vie, j'avais du me mettre debout pendant toute une journée, avec un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, et le jour suivant, il m'avait fait copier 2000 fois son « Il faut apprendre à ne pas dire ce qu'on pense à voix haute, et rouspéter silencieusement dans son coin, il ne faut jamais se mettre un ennemis à dos car l'addition sera salée. Je dois apprendre à garder ma langue dans ma poche et jamais me plaindre, je vais arrêter de rêvasser pendant les cours et m'appliquer sérieusement dans mes études et blalalalala » sa phrase n'avait pas de fin, Sevus était cruel quand il s'agissait de punitions.

J'avais six ans à la fin ! Il était temps qu'il grandisse un peu, et donner des punissions à des enfants n'était plus à la mode ! J'avais envi de sortir dehors, de sentir la pluie sur ma peau mais le temps était trop pluvieux pour pouvoir sortir m'avait dit Sevus, quel rabat-joie ! Sevus devrait…

-Harryyyy, siffla une voix.

Mon regard vacilla doucement vers l'extérieur, un serpent vert d'un mètre me regarda et siffla une seconde fois mon prénom. Prétextant une envie pressante, je quittais le manoir vers le jardin. J'observais le serpent qui était gigantesque. Était-ce un animagus comme l'avait dit Sevus ? Un serpent normal ne parlait pas ainsi dans le monde magique, non ? Était-ce normal que je comprenne ce qu'il me disait ?

\- Harryyyy, siffla-t-il encore

\- Bo-Bonjour, es-essssssst ce que tu me comprends?

\- Bienn Ssssur

\- Comment ?

\- Tu esssss un fourchelangue

\- Un Quoi ?

\- Un Fouchelangue, jeune Harrryyy, tu comprends la langue des Sssssserpents.

\- Hoooo. Mais cccc'est Ssssuper!

\- Tu dois le teniiirr du Maître, jeune Harry.

\- Du maître ?

\- Oui jeune Harrrry, du maîîîître, il ne quitte jamaisssss le château, il doit vous protéger.

\- Je ne l'ai jamaissss vu pourtant.

\- C'est normal, le maîtrrrreee sssssait rester dissscrêt mais il est toujours là, je dois y aller le maître m'attend.

\- Non ! Attends ! Ne pourraissss-tu pas ressster encore un peu avec moi ?

\- Je reviendrais vous voir jeuune maîtrrreee comme l'a demandé le maaaître. A une prochaine foissss !

\- Oui, à Trèssss vite !

\- Que dites-vous encore jeune maître ! Ne m'aviez vous pas dit et assuré très clairement que vous alliez aux toilettes et que c'était urgent !

\- Ouupss, mais tu sais Sevus comme tu l'as si bien dit tout se tient sur le fait que c'était urgent, car maintenant cela n'est plus urgent, réfléchissez un peu avant de parler, voyons...

\- Ah ! En plus, on a de la repartie ! Voyons, voyons quelle punition serait la plus attendrissante pour vous, jeune maître, dit-il sadiquement avec son petit sourire narquois et diabolique.

\- Ho non ! Ne me dites pas que là j'aurais dû tenir ma langue dans ma poche ? Dis-je avec effrois.

\- Hélas, tout se tient dans ton j'aurais dû, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, encore une fois. Mais quand vas tu comprendre à tenir ta langue, gamin borné ! Mais regardez-vous ? Vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os, et si vous tombiez malade que va donc dire le maître ? Allez vite rentrons !

\- Mais j'étais entrain de parler avec le serpent.

\- Vous avez parlé avec Nagini ? Vous êtes Fourchelangue ? Comme c'est intéressant ! J'aurais du m'en douter, vous êtes son compagnon après tout. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

\- Alors elle s'appelle Nagini.

\- Oui, et c'est le serpent du maître. Mais que faisait-elle loin du maître ? Normalement, elle ne s'éloigne jamais de lui, ce peut-il que le maître lui ait demandé de veiller sur le jeune maître ? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Qu'avez vous dit ?

\- Rien. Rien, allez en cours je vous excuse pour cette fois ! Vite ! Nous nous devons de rattraper ce retard ! Je vous préviens, pas de sieste pour cet après-midi !

\- Mais c'est pas juste !

\- Et oui jeune maître. La vie est injuste, il est temps que vous le sachiez !

\- Sevus ...

\- Oui, que vous arrive-t-il jeune maître, il est rare que vous soyez aussi sérieux ? Qu'est ce qui peut à ce point vous perturber ?

\- Qui est cette personne qui me réveille le matin ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vous !

\- C'est le maître.

\- Est-ce que c'est un pervers ? À m'observer tout le temps et en se cachant, est-ce que c'est normal que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Pourquoi se cache-t-il ? C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir de chez mon oncle, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non c'est votre magie, bien que le maître comptait vous sortir de là comme je vous l'avais dit ?

\- Ma magie, mais je suis trop jeune pour l'invoquer, non ?

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça, je vous l'expliquerais quand vous serez beaucoup plus âgé ! Sache juste qu'on ne te veut aucun mal. Le maître est votre famille, maintenant vous devez toujours rester avec lui.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. Sache juste que lui, il sera toujours, toujours là pour vous.

\- Mais Sevus tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre mais au maître. Posez-lui vos questions, posez les, le jour où vous l'attraperez. Allez gamin au travail !

\- Mais comment l'attraper, marmonna Harry.

\- A vous de trouver ! Au travail !

\- A moi de trouver, et de l'attraper !

\- Oui, mais une chauve-souris ne sort que la nuit, et est donc difficile à attraper !

\- Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que je dois l'attraper ?

\- Mais tout, Harry, tout est lié, absolument tout !

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Vous êtes jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre mais un jour viendra. Mais est-ce que vous serez prêt à entendre la vérité, telle est la question ?

\- Arrête de te croire plus intelligent que tout le monde Sevus. J'ai faim, allons manger !

\- Ah non !

\- Mais Sevus!

\- Voulez-vous être punis ?

\- Je ne préfère pas, non.

\- Bien ! Cessez donc ce caprice alors !

\- Oui monsieur !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Manoir Riddle 1988**

Le Vampire rentra dans la chambre tamisée par la lumière lunaire. Ses yeux rouges observèrent le corps immobile sur le lit, à la respiration laborieuse et irrégulière. Les battements de son cœur étaient hâtifs et tambourinaient aux oreilles du vampire qui sentit sa résistance faiblir encore plus. Le Vampire soupira et ferma doucement ses yeux pour se calmer.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas entrain de dormir, Harry.

L'enfant se releva du lit et ouvrit doucement ses yeux vert illuminés par le clair de la lune accentuée par ses cheveux noirs.

-Comment l'avez vous su?

Cet homme, devant lui, était magnifique, il avait un teint de porcelaine. Les cheveux du côté droit étaient tirés vers l'arrière, mais ce qui lui coupa son souffle, n'étaient autre que ses yeux.

-Ta respiration, dit-il simplement en clignant des yeux.

Le Vampire fût subjugué par la beauté de son calice, mais c'était son regard qui lui fît comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début, en rentrant dans cette chambre.

Boire le sang de son calice.

\- Ah ! Je suis découvert, et moi qui voula…

\- Dors

Ce fut ainsi que le jeune maître s'endormit tranquillement sans avoir pu apprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais ce qui resta graver dans sa mémoire, c'était ses yeux, ses yeux rouges, rouge... sang.

\- J'ai faim, j'ai horriblement faim, je dois me nourrir...

Le Vampire partit chasser. Chasser de la chaire humaine. Pour...Oui...Pour…

\- Pour du sang Frais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Chapitre 5**

 **«** **Toute** **une histoire de Vampire... »**

 **Première** **partie**

 **Manoir Riddle, 1988**

\- Sevuuus je m'ennuie, se plaignit l'enfant une millième fois.

En cette rude journée d'été de juin 1988, les papillons s'envolaient, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu, la verdure était abondante, le vent chaud les berçait d'un doux rêve, les fleurs fleurissaient.

Le bruit des feuillages apportait une douce tendresse qui calma petit à petit mon cœur, permettant juste de profiter, profiter de toute cette douceur. Tout ce que nous avions à faire c'était de nous reposer tranquillement et de profiter du calme. On se croyait dans un décor de carte postale.

Mais comme toute carte postale, il y avait l'envers du décor, qui en ce moment n'était qu'un petit parasite, qui ne faisait que se plaindre et rechigner du matin au soir.

La chaleur à l'intérieure était insupportable, malgré l'ouverture des portes et fenêtres dans tout le manoir, malgré le fait que le cours d'aujourd'hui se faisait en plein air, le gamin continuait à se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi, du futile et de l'inutile. _Que dieu me vienne en aide, j'étais prêt à tout pour me débarrasser de ce gamin au plus vite._

\- Sevuuuussss ! Dis-tu m'écoutes ? Je m'ennuiiiiie !

\- Apprends tes leçons, disais-je rationnellement.

\- Mais je les connais déjà !

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Pose-moi une question et si je réussis tu m'amènes quelque part ! D'accord ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je suis certain que tu vas échouer !

\- Bin voyons ! Ne me sous estime pas, je vais te montrer ce que je vaux !

\- Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Facile, le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donnent un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort vivant. Mais, Sevus pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça, faut-il une raison ?

\- C'est juste que l'asphodèle fait partie de la famille des Lys, donc Lily en anglais et elle symbolise la mort et le regret, tandis que l'armoise est liée à l'absence. J'ai l'impression que vous évoquiez le poids et l'absence d'une personne très importante pour vous, qui si je ne me trompe pas se nomme Lily. Alors... si j'ai raison, je vous présente toutes mes sincères et profondes condoléances.

\- Je... merci.

Je restais sans voix. _Est-ce normal venant de moi ? J'en doute_. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais soudainement eu envie de pleurer, car j'avais cette sorte d'impression qu'un poids d'une centaine de tonnes venait d'être retiré de ma poitrine, je me sentais bizarrement bien plus léger. Une petite main venait essuyer des larmes de joie ? Je pleurais ? _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas contenir mes larmes ?_ Ne me dites pas que je vais redevenir le pleurnichard que j'étais avant ? Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes, encore et encore sans savoir m'arrêter.

\- Là, là comme ça tout doux, disait tendrement Harry, en tapotant mon dos avec ses mains. Je suis là, je suis là, ça va aller.

Ne me dites pas que ce gamin insouciant et insolent avait grandi et mûri ? C'était impossible ! Il semblait insouciant, et pourtant il s'occupait tendrement des gens qui l'entouraient. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse de ma part, dans lequel ma jugeote habituelle avait dû être affectée, juste à un court moment qui ne se reproduira pas.

Un poids mort sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. Non mais sérieusement en me consolant, c'était lui qui s'était endormi, enchevêtré à moi en bavant comme un bien heureux. Je devais aussi rajouter dans ma liste de notes intérieures que ce gamin faisait lui aussi partie de la famille des paresseux, tout comme mon filleul. En parlant de lui, il ne donnait pas de nouvelles ces temps-ci, et je pensais au fait qu'il avait le même âge qu'Harry si je me souvenais bien. Ils pourraient se voir. Harry se plaignait justement de s'ennuyer tout seul dans le manoir, cela lui ferait de la compagnie. Il fallait d'abord en parler au maître, et c'était le plus dur. Lui qui était intraitable sur les sujets qui concernaient son Calice, mais je saurais bien quoi dire devant lui. Enfin j'espérais !

0o0o0o0o00o0o00ooo

\- Maître ?

\- Que veux-tu Severus ?

\- Je demande la permission de quitter le manoir avec le jeune maître Harry, pour aller voir mon filleul Drago.

\- Pourquoi amener Harry ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne doit jamais quitter le château ? Que personne ne doit le reconnaître, ni le voir à part nous ? Ne vois tu pas tous les efforts que je fais pour qu'aucun de mes mangemorts ne viennent ici, même en état d'urgence ? Veux tu gâcher tout cela Severus?

\- Non maître, mais ne voyez vous pas que le jeune maître se meurt de solitude ? Il est dans une cage dorée ne connaissant rien du monde extérieur. Plus tard, il aura sans aucun doute envie de fuguer. C'est bien de vouloir le protéger du monde extérieur, mais nous ne devons pas lui couper les ailes. De plus maître, je vous vois de plus en plus fatigué et lassé. Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'air et vous reposer un peu ?

\- Severus, son odeur me rend fou. Mais passons, les plans de bataille pour attaquer Azkaban ne sont toujours pas terminés et nous n'avons pas le soutien de tous les êtres magiques. Il n'est pas l'heure de se reposer surtout avec ce Dumbeldore de malheur ! Il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte de la disparition de son héros, n'est ce pas Severus ?

\- Toujours pas mon maître, raison de plus de ne pas trop se méfier. Allez donc rencontrer les êtres magiques, lorsqu'ils vous verront vous déplacer vous-même, je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'allier avec vous, maître, je prendrais soin de votre Calice maître, il ne lui arrivera rien pendant votre absence.

\- Si tu insistes tant mon cher Severus je te le confie. J'ai surtout besoin de changer d'air, mais prends bien garde, un seul faux pas de ta part et tu ne seras plus là pour pleurer ta défunte Lily.

\- Oui maître, merci pour votre confiance, j'en prendrais soins pendant votre absence.

\- Bien, je vais de ce pas préparer mon voyage. Tu peux disposer.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Deuxième partie**

 **Manoir Malfoys, 1988**

\- Dis ? Dis ? Où allons-nous Sevus ?

\- Chez un ami, les Malfoys

\- Les Malfoys ? Ce sont qui ?

\- Des amis ! Maintenant tais-toi et reste poli ! Ah j'oublie qu'il parle beaucoup, beaucoup trop, n'hésite pas à l'interrompre sinon tu ne parleras jamais !

\- Severus ! Ravie de te revoir, ces temps-ci tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles mon cher ami ! Je m'inquiétais ! Si je ne te savais pas occupé avec le jeune Prince ici présent, mais comment as-tu fait pour convaincre le maître qui a tendance à être surprotecteur, pour ne pas dire collant. Mais c'est entre nous, bien sûr ! N'est ce pas ? Prince Harry, mais quel hôte je fais si je ne vous souhaite même pas la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils Drago. Drago ! Descends ! Tu dois te présenter au prince !

\- Qu'est ce que je disais ? Il peut parler des heures sans interruption, chuchota doucement Sevus

\- Severus je t'entends tu sais !

\- Je le sais ! Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire arrêter de parler ! Que dieu ait pitié de moi !

\- Père, vous m'avez demandé, ravie de vous connaître Prince, déboula Drago

\- Drago qu'avons-nous dit en ce qui concerne ta vitesse ?

\- De ne jamais l'utiliser devant des traîtres en leur sang, sang de bourbe et...

\- Pas ça Drago mais l'autre ! Et combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas être aussi franc.

\- Hum, beaucoup de fois ?

\- Insolent ! Alors réponds à ma question !

\- … de ne jamais révélé notre vraie nature !

\- Et que viens-tu de faire à l'instant ?

\- Oups !

\- Stupide gamin !

\- Je-humm merci de me recevoir, dit timidement Harry.

\- Ne fais pas le timide morveux, taquina malicieusement Severus.

\- Ha ! Parrain vous m'avez tant manqué !

\- Dis juste que tu attends un cadeau de ma part, gamin manipulateur !

\- Mais non parrain ! Je suis ravi de vous savoir en bonne santé, mais si vous tenez tant à m'offrir un cadeau, ne vous gênez surtout pas, je serais ravi de tous les recevoir.

\- Voilà un manuel de potion avancées et de préparations de potions que j'avais lors de ma jeunesse à Poudlard. Vas l'étudier avec Harry dans ta chambre.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais, allez-y ! J'ai à parler à ton père, et au fait Lucius, Narcissa n'est pas ici ?

\- Malheureusement non. Ma chère femme a préféré aller rendre visite aux Black.

\- Argh les Black !

\- Allez viens Harry ! Eux, ils nous ignorent totalement, et en plus leur conversation n'est pas très intéressante. Mais quel vieux sans cœur, qui ne se souci même pas de mon bien-être ! Quel parrain indigne ! Il m'offre un livre, pas que ça ne me plaise guère, mais quand même il aurait pu m'offrir un serpent ou bien un nimbus ! Mon père refuse de m'en donner un, prétextant mon jeune âge !

\- Tu as complètement raison, mais c'est Sevus, il est et restera toujours comme ça.

\- Tu as bien raison. Dommage. Nous y sommes voilà ma chambre ! Elle est grande, n'est ce pas ?

\- Euhh Oui.

\- Mais je suis sur que la chambre du prince doit être cent fois plus grande, n'est ce pas ?

\- Le Prince ? C'est qui ?

\- Bah toi pardi !

\- Prince de quoi ? Drago c'est quoi ta nature?

\- Pour ma nature, tu le découvriras tout seul je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire ! Secret de famille ! Mais venons au plus important, si tu n'es même pas au courant que t'es le prince, tu viens de quelle planète ? Pour un élève de parrain, tu n'es pas très brillant.

\- Je ne te permets pas, et si je suis le prince tu me dois le respect ! Et d'ailleurs je suis le plus brillant de tous ses élèves !

\- Je me permets si je veux ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Tu es son seul élève, alors désolé mais là tu n'as aucun concurrent, ta bêtise est juste épatante !

\- Espèce de...

\- Espèce de quoi ? Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ?

\- Je vais, je vais… et puis d'abord tu dois être gentil avec moi, je suis ton invité !

\- Invité de rien du tout ! C'est parrain qui est invité ici !

\- Je te déteste ! Couina Harry les larmes aux yeux.

\- Personne ne hait un Malfoy ! Il est toujours idolâtré ou… et puis je m'en fiche vas pleurer au toilette, bébé !

\- Je suis pas un bébé !

\- Si tu l'es, et je suis sûr que tu te pisses dessus !

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Mais si c'est vrai !

\- Je te dis que non !

Harry se lança les larmes aux yeux, et vert de rage sur Drago. Plus grand, rapide et plus fort, ce dernier évita la gifle avec aisance, et donna un coup au ventre du petit Harry, qui ne se découragea pas, continua à attaquer. Cette bagarre dura jusqu'à tard le soir. Drago ne reçu aucun coup ce jour là, le petit Harry fut couvert de blessures et coups mais le sang n'avait pas coulé.

Ce jour-là fut marqué en fer rouge vif dans l'esprit de Harry, comme le jour où il se promit de prendre sa revanche quoi qu'il en coûte même s'il devait le payer de sa vie, il se vengera de ce petit sourire hautain et arrogant de ce prétentieux de Malfoy ! C'était une promesse qu'il se fit secrètement, à lui même.

\- Mais regardes dans quel état tu es, stupide gamin ! Que vais-je dire au maître maintenant ? Et moi qui t'ai dit de bien te tenir ! Mais quand m'écouteras-tu ? Tu n'avais aucune chance contre Drago ! Pourquoi avoir continué, alors que tu savais ta défaite ?

\- Calme-toi donc Severus, ce ne sont que des enfants, et comme Drago et le prince s'ennuyaient mutuellement, pourquoi ne le ramènerais-tu pas demain ? Et pendant toutes les vacances, il faut bien s'amuser !

\- Garde ta langue là ou elle est Lucius ! Arrête avec tes manigances qui vont toujours me retomber dessus au final, surtout quand cela concerne le jeune maître ! Et les conséquences de tout ça face au maître ? Désolé mais je tiens à la vie !

\- Mais ça te ferras des vacances, il y aura Narcissa avec nous, elle va s'occuper d'eux ! Tu sais comment elle adore les enfants, il ne risque rien à côté d'elle. Tu sais à quel point elle est une mère poule, non ? De plus, ça te ferrait quelques semaines de vacances, ça te fait rêver, n'est ce pas ?

\- Elle ne voudra jamais ! Les deux ensembles, c'est trop de travail et t'as vu à quel point ils se sont haïs aujourd'hui ?

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le garantis. Elle acceptera, je te l'assure, et les deux s'apprécieront à un moment donné, et puis tu auras plus de temps à consacrer à tes chères potions. Allez, accepte !

\- Humm, je le sens pas mais puisqu'il y a tant d'avantages, j' accepte mais c'est à nos risques et périls j'espère que tu le sais !

\- Oui, oui, alors Severus, mon Prince à demain !

 **Troisième partie**

 **Manoir Riddle, 1988**

C'est tard dans la nuit, dans ses quartiers qu'un beau jeune homme termina de fermer ses valises pour un très long voyage, loin de son très cher Calice. Ce voyage tant attendu, mais en même temps tant redouté.

Il sera loin, très loin de lui. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose lors de mon absence ? Mais je ne pouvais plus résister à la tentation de son cou, et de son odeur si alléchante et sucrée. C'était un fruit défendu mais l'interdit attirait toujours, n'est ce pas ? Je devais préparer la bataille contre Dumbeldore, et être confiné dans ce manoir où mes fidèles ne peuvent aller et venir ne faisait rien à avancer.

Je dois partir, mais pas avant d'avoir vu, puis gravé en mémoire son doux visage encore enfantin et endormi. Ne me traitez pas de pervers ! Je ne vais rien faire d'indécent ! Son doux visage qui était ….parsemé de blessures ? Severus !

Fou de rage le maître sortit de la chambre avec hostilité, et demanda la présence immédiate et urgente de Severus par cheminette.

\- Maître vous m'avez fait deman…

\- Endoloris!

\- Maît…

\- Tais-toi ! Comment veux-tu que je te le confie, alors qu'en un seul jour en dehors du manoir, il est déjà couvert de coups et blessures ? Réponds Severus Rogue !

\- Maître ce n'est que le résultat d'une chamaillerie entre enfants, il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant, l'oublies-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Sevus m-maître, alors ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est la mienne, c'est ma faute ! Alors prenez-vous en à moi !

\- Stupide enfant ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

\- Excusez-moi, couina l'enfant tout doucement, avec peur.

\- Je ne lui ferrais rien, comme tu l'as demandé si gentiment, mais fais donc plus attention à toi, ta vie est bien plus précieuse que la sienne. Et dorénavant ne m'appelle plus maître mais Tom, le veux-tu ?

\- Oui m-Tom merci pour Sevus.

\- Ce n'est rien va donc te coucher, et vite oublier ce petit désagrément.

\- D'accord bonne nuit, Tom, Sevus.

\- Bonne nuit Harry fais de beau rêve, annonce t'il avec tendresse, puis il referma la porte à clé.

\- Et si on insonorisait la pièce pour plus de tranquillité ?

Cette nuit là Severus Rogue apprit une chose important, qu'il n'allait pas oublier de si tôt, rien ne doit arriver au jeune maître durant l'absence du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était simple et facile, mais quand le jeune maître portait le nom de Harry Potter, on se disait où était la blague ? Comment expliquer le fait que ce jeune homme était un vrai aimant à problèmes ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Chapitre 6**

 **« Le monde magique»**

Dans le manoir Prince, 5 Juillet 1988

 **Emplacement géographique :** _inconnu_

 **Région :** _Polaire_

 **Température :** _-20 degrés_

 **Météo :** _Ciel gris orageux avec une tempête de neige prévue en fin d'après midi_

 **Conseil :** _couvrez-vous et restez bien au chaud dans votre lit._

C'est dans un laboratoire immaculé, qu'un jeune professeur de potion âgée de 28 ans, imbibait ses cheveux de potion qu'il avait lui même conçu, pour protéger ses longs cheveux des produits toxiques qu'il manipulait. Avec une intense concentration il s'atèle à sa tâche minutieusement de créateur de potions. Ce jeune, travaille d'arrache-pied pour découvrir tout les mystères que cachent les plantes et trouver des contre-sorts aux potions, sorts et maladies, les plus sinistres jusqu'à celles des plus mortelles. Il est promu à un grand avenir grâce à ses connaissances en la matière et à ses innombrables talents, dons et intuitions, faisant de lui un génie unique dont avait besoin cette époque.

Il régnait une tension palpable, presque vive d'une future guerre, entre le seigneur des ténèbres, que nous savions de retour d'après les dires de certains sorciers de grande famille, et confirmé par les innombrables cadavres des espions ou des traites au camps de Voldemort. Et le grand Albus Dumbledore qui ne réagissait pas face à toutes ces preuves du retour de Tom.

Le monde des sorciers attendait Dumbledore. Un seul mot de sa part plongerait la populace dans une grande terreur, car en réalité peu de personnes croyaient au retour de Voldemort qui avait été battu par le garçon qui a survécu.

Le monde magique était en attente, une attente pesante et lourde pour les familles, majoritairement modestes, car les pauvres n'avaient pas assez d'argent et les sangs-purs étaient soit des alliés de Dumbledore, soit des alliés de Voldemort, qui étaient prêts à faire la guerre pour leurs causes. Ces familles commençaient leur exil majoritairement dans le monde moldu pour y trouver refuge.

Tous les grands du métier connaissent son nom, le prince de sang-mêlé, certes cela démontrait sont appartenance aux Moldus, mais l'affirmation de ne pas le cacher aux yeux de tous a fait de lui un être incontournable, même pour les familles de sangs-pur qui répugnent tout ce qui a un lien douteux avec ces maudits sang-de-bourbe. Peu importe le lieu, les êtres magiques, les querelles, les cultures, on quémandait haut et fort le prince de sang-mêlé. On disait de lui qu'il pouvait soigner tout mal. Prophète pour certains, Salazar Serpentard pour d'autres, ou bien encore un faiseur de miracles, un sauveur, peu importe les surnoms qu'on lui donnait, personne ne connaissait réellement son vrai nom, ou son visage.

Personne hormis la famille Malfoy, et un certain Seigneur des ténèbres pouvaient dire avec certitude, que derrière ce grand talent se cachait un hideux personnage en apparence mince, aux cheveux gras, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Ses dents étaient jaunes et d'une longueur inégale, elles étaient parfaitement assorties au style vestimentaire de notre personnage : une longue cape noire qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une chauve-souris.

Il avait un caractère très froid, solitaire, calculateur, sarcastique voir moqueur et surtout amer. Il méprisait tout, hormis les potions, car ce jeune passionné vouait toute son âme dans ses recherches, délaissant son corps et ses rares proches.

Il se terre dans ce manoir caché aux yeux du monde sorcier lorsque le besoin se fait ressentir, et quand on demande au prince de sang-mêlé de trouver le mal qui règne dans le corps d'un malade, c'est que cela n'est pas n'importe quel mal.

Les proches du patient ont sans aucun doute demandé à d'autres potionnistes et médicomages compétents, mais eux n'ont rien pu faire et ont déclaré que le patient était condamné à une mort certaine. Alors eux, la mort dans l'âme et les yeux plein d'espoir ont fait appel au prince de sang-mêlé, qui juste pour la consultation valait 30 Gallions . Peu de personnes pouvaient quémander le sorcier avec ces frais exorbitants, seules les familles de sangs-purs se le permettaient.

Pour les pauvres, les plus modestes qui osaient faire appel à lui, c'était en cas de désespoir de cause, de dernière solution, du dernier miracle qu'ils pouvaient attendre de ce monde, ces personnes étaient les plus désespérées. Ils étaient de ceux prêts à donner le peu qu'ils possédaient, quitte à faire une dette de vie, de soumission pour sauver ce membre de famille. Mais une rumeur courait parmi les plus pauvres, les plus démunis et les plus modestes, celle que le prince ne leur demandait rien en échange de ces soins.

Peut importe la médisance des gens sur lui, Severus était un être doté du plus grand cœur, certes caché dans un profond, très profond coffre dans lequel s'était écroulé le poids et malheurs de la vie. Ce cœur vieillit par la douleur de pertes d'êtres chers battait encore, et attendait patiemment qu'on le déterre de sous ce poids de la vie et qu'on le chérisse petit à petit.

De loin, ce manoir ressemblait à un vrai taudis, sans doute plein de cafards et dans lequel on pouvait attraper une maladie rare et contagieuse. Personne n'imaginerait que dans ce taudis, plus précisément au sous sol, existait un laboratoire, qui était sans aucun doute la seule pièce où le propriétaire veillait à ce que même une fourmi n'y entre pas. Cette pièce était la salle aux trésors convoitée par tant de chercheurs, potionnistes et médicomages du monde sorciers. Elle était protégée par plusieurs sorts et artefacts de protection, qui eux même étaient indétectables.

Dans cette salle de travail, depuis plusieurs heures, il s'attelait minutieusement à la recherche d'un antidote contre un virus qui brûlait la chair de sa victime, en décomposant l'intérieur petit à petit, donnant à son patient une longue agonie, avant de céder et de supplier qu'on l'achève. Il avait enfin trouvé le contre sort, c'était un sort malfaisant du nom d'Arsura venant de l'époque romaine. Celui qui lui avait lancé ce sort voulait le faire passer pour un virus, et très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de ce sort. Les quelques personnes le connaissant faisaient toutes parties du Magenmagot. Pourquoi vouloir tuer un paysan ? Pour contrer ce sort il fallait donner au patient une potion givrante.

En administrant le contre-sort au malade, il observa calmement mais scrupuleusement son patient, protégé derrière sa cape et son sort de changement de visage et de voix. C'était un vieux paysan qui travaillait ardemment matin et soir dans ses champs, cela se remarquait surtout à la dureté de ses deux mains et de ses nombreuses blessures. Il faisait vivre sa femme et un nouveau né, qui avait été délaissé au bas de leur porte.

Ces dernières années, depuis 1980 pour être plus précis, on entendait de façon répétitive ce genre d'histoire, mais elles étaient inévitablement vite étouffées par des ordres venant du ministère. Et du jour au lendemain on n'entendait plus parle d'eux. Etait-ce une coïncidence? Mais qu'avait de particulier ce couple ? Qu'est ce qui le différait des autres couples ? Peu importe ce disait t-il, mais au fond de lui il se promit de trouver la clé de ces sombres mystères qui entoureraient le monde magique. En sortant de la vieille maison en bois, il reprit son apparence après milles remerciements de son patient et de sa femme.

Se rendant au chemin de traverse chez l'apothicaire pour se fournir en potion, il constata que chaque sorcier avait le nez dans la gazette. Il se permit un coup d'œil et eu le vertige. En effet, la gazette était en effervescence, car en ce 5 juillet 1988, un sorcier de la famille Black, du nom de Sirius Black, s'était évadé de la prison la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier : Azkaban.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Note:** _Pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction, sachez que tous les chapitres sont entrain d'être revus et corrigés vous pouvez donc sans aucune crainte lire, critiquer et apprécier._

 **Chapitre 7**

 **« Le frémissement d'une aventure »**

 **Au manoir Malfoys, 4 Juillet 1988**

Le manoir de la noble famille des sangs-purs, les Malfoys qui était habituellement calme, était agité depuis quelques jours par des voix, des cris, des pleurs et des punitions incessantes. Les chamailleries entre Drago et Harry pouvaient s'entendre au-delà du manoir Malfoys tellement elles étaient féroces.

Ces chenapans pouvaient commencer la journée calmement, presque timidement et en quelques minutes se crier dessus et se blesser. Ce pauvre Harry terminait toujours perdant de ces matchs, il avait plusieurs coups et blessures de plus que la précédente journée, et ce cycle se répétait encore et encore, sans fin.

L'immense terreur que ressentirent le père et la mère Malfoys en examinant ces blessures de plus en plus graves, leur fit penser qu'il était urgent de calmer le jeu, et que leur vie et celle de leur fils en dépendaient, car le joyau de maître ne pouvait être touché par autrui, ni même blessé, car peu importe leur rang et leur sang , la mort les attendait.

Le jeune, très jeune Drago ne sachant pas contrôler sa force et sa rapidité finissait toujours, par inadvertance, rapportait-il toujours à ses parents avec une frimousse d'ange, par blesser le jeune prince.

Ce jeune prince qui devint de plus en plus rebelle à l'attitude de Drago, et le provoqua encore et toujours plus, voulant ôter cette attitude arrogante, et qui manque de chaleur humaine de la figure de Drago, celui qui se prend pour le prince. Non, pour l'empereur de chaque être vivant. Mais pour Harry ces blessures étaient une preuve de sa victoire, car il avait pu voir Drago exprimer des expressions autres que l'ennui total sur son visage. Et comme il disait toujours à Luc et Sevus, avec un sourire aux lèvres, mes blessures font de moi un héros.

Avec sa famille, la belle Narcissa Malfoy née Black se transformait en une vraie mère poule, gâtant exagérément son fils en l'absence d'une autre naissance. Avec l'arrivée du jeune prince chez eux, elle pensait qu'une forte amitié naîtrait entre les jeunes garçons et voyait déjà en lui un deuxième fils qu'elle ne pouvait avoir.

Mais la relation houleuse entre les jeunes enfants, l'incommodait fortement dans ses projets naissants. Elle essaya donc une douce et tendre méthode, qui était tout d'abord de les calmer, les soudoyer mais en vain. Elle les obligea donc à rester ensemble, à jouer ensemble, à assister aux cours de bonnes manières ensemble, mais ces garnements finissaient toujours pas s'entre tuer pour une raison quelconque.

Mais au fil du temps, elle constata que l'attitude snobe, froide et désintéressée de Drago blessait fortement Harry, qui lui était à la recherche d'attention et d'amitié qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec Drago. Mais la nature de Drago lui dictait de se conduire ainsi, il ne pouvait aller contre sa nature profonde, mais Harry ne sachant pas cela, ne pouvait le prendre que mal.

Elle testa rapidement une autre méthode, disons plus radicale et d'une efficacité non testée, mais qui marcherait du tonnerre comme le disaient certains Moldus, en vérifiant l'absence de son tendre époux et de son fidèle ami Severus.

Elle se mit en action très tard le soir, pour la préparation d'une potion qu'elle savait d'avance laborieuse, de même que l'obtention des ingrédients qui étaient en soit rarissimes, elle avait dépensé une fortune ! Elle aurait pu les obtenir dans le laboratoire de Severus à Poudlard, mais sa visite allait être suspecté par Dumbeldore, et par le fait que le maître de potions vérifiait chaque jour, pour ne pas dire chaque minute ses ingrédients. De plus, si des ingrédients manquaient, il aurait directement su quelle potion la voleuse allait préparer, et les indices étaient trop nombreux.

Elle stérilisa la salle, et nettoya à coups de baguette le chaudron et ses ingrédients. Elle coupa en fines tranches chaque élément comme le demandait le livre Retour à l'état sauvage. De nombreux risques entouraient la potion, qu'ils soient en rapport avec leur préparation ou leur ingurgitation. Le fait de mal préparer une potion, ne serait-ce qu'un seul ingrédient, risquait de pervertir la potion. La préparation de potions est un art subtil est délicat, où même les plus petites étapes peuvent être très importantes à respecter, au risque de faire fondre son chaudron, ce qui demande de la patience à ceux qui s'y essayent, comme le répétait souvent Severus, avec sa douce voix sarcastique et pleine de venin de serpent.

La préparation faite, il fallait attendre que ça mijote et ensuite la laissez refroidir dans une température de onze degrés, ni moins, ni plus.

Elle attachait ses longs cheveux blonds pâles vers l'arrière, comme elle avait pris l'habitude le faire, son cher et tendre époux affirmait qu'elle faisait ressortir son caractère strict et concentré, et qu'elle laissait l'accès direct à son cou. Son tendre cou, d'une blancheur et d'une douceur divine. Il la jeta ensuite au sol avec une délicatesse qu'on ne trouvait que rarement chez cette espèce, car ils étaient de nature brutale. Ils étaient de nature passionnée dans chacune de leur réaction, que ce soit la colère, la tristesse ou l'amour, ils le vivaient à 100%, chacune de leur réaction était exagérée mais c'était leur nature.

**************************** Attention**********************

 **Flash-back**

Délicatement, tout au long de cette douce nuit de pleine lune, dans la tendresse des fins éclats de lumière, il couvrit ma peau de porcelaine, de tendres et passionnants baisés enflammés du feu de l'amour. En descendant de plus en plus bas touchant, mordant sentant, léchant chaque zone hétérogène de mon corps. Je n'ai pu que gémir de plaisir, me tordant d'extase, et de cris silencieux, quémandant plus de plaisir. Nos corps ressentaient une passion insatiable qui demande délivrance.

Chaque parcelle de ma peau était en feu, le corps froid qui se collait de plus en plus à moi, devenant exigeant jusqu'à m'engloutir, me faisait ressentir des purs frissons d'extase. Nos corps s'emmêlaient, s'enchevêtraient, s'entremêlaient, se nouaient pour ne faire qu'un dans une atmosphère débridée et enfiévrée. Dans une ultime délivrance qui me cambra, et fit frissonner nos corps et cœurs dans un cri ultime en l'unisson.

 **Fin du flash-back**

****************************** fin *********************************

Il fut conçu dans la nuit du 30 juin 1982, se rappela t-elle douloureusement essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes de tristesse et de rage, une haine monstrueuse, qui s'envenimait en elle comme un serpent, et le poids du regret la frappa comme la foudre. C'est du passé, se rappela t'elle, c'est le passé, se convainquit-elle, on n'y pouvait rien, se résigna t'elle à son sort.

Elle se surprit à regarder dans le vide pendant un long moment, perdue dans les tréfonds de ces douloureux souvenirs. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce que lui réservait la vie. Elle qui pensait que son bonheur était entre ses mains, elle avait tout eu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une grande famille aimante, riant pour tout, faisant des fêtes qui attiraient bon nombre de convives. Personne, de nos jours n'imaginerait voir la famille Black au complet, riant à voix haute, sans aucune honte.

Pour elle à cette époque, être de sang pur signifiait la réussite, la porte au bonheur, et non de la souffrance et de la perte. Mais aussi, sa rencontre et son mariage avec sont très cher et tendre Lucius, sans qui ses épreuves auraient été insurmontables. La perte des membres de sa famille, ses frères et sœurs, cousins et cousines, sa famille de naissance des Black était presque décimée pour ne pas dire inexistante, pour le peu qui restait, ils étaient tous inaptes et n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient avant.

Le bruit de la minuterie la fit sursauter, et la ramena à la réalité, la potion à son problème actuel, les deux enfants, était prête.

 **Manoir Malfoys, 5 Juillet 1988**

Le lendemain matin au manoir Malfoy, les deux ignorants burent tranquillement les verres de smoothies au goût âpre que leur offrait Narcissa, avec l'interdiction de les recracher. La journée traînait en longueur, mais aucun cri de guerre et de défaite ne fut entendu. Les deux garnements étaient monotones et dans un état de semi-torpeur, puis vers l'après-midi ils s'évanouirent, en apercevant une dernière fois le sourire satisfait de l'apprentie potioniste en herbe : Narcissa.


	8. Chapter 8

****Soulmate Of Darkness****

 _ **Par Luna-Ciel**_

 ** **Source :**** Harry Potter

 ** **Histoire :**** à moi, Luna

 ** **Correctrice**** **:** elhy

 ** **Résumer :**** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 ** **Note:**** M

 ** **Pairing:**** LV (Tom) / HP

 ** **Publication:**** Le Dimanche

 ** **Chapitres:**** Une quarantaine

 **Chapitre 8**

 **« Règles de survie numéros 1»**

 _Vers l'après-midi du 5 juillet 1988, dans le manoir Malfoys,_

Le prince de sang-mêlé venait d'arriver à destination, il observait religieusement et silencieusement les alentours de la forêt à côté du manoir Malfoys, de son regard perçant. Les oiseaux et autres spécimens volants se trouvant dans cette forêt, étaient inhabituellement agités. Il passa son chemin et alla à l'entrée de l'immense bâtisse qu'était le manoir Malfoys.

Il fut pour le moins étonné d'entendre le bourdonnement des abeilles et autres bestioles, qu'il mijoterait bien dans une de ses potions pour avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité, et qui sait peut être qu'il inventerait par accident une potion innovatrice, qui guérirait peut être les sorciers de leur phobie des abeilles et autres bestioles qui piquent.

En rentant au salon, il s'attendait à entendre des cris, des hurlements et des pleurs, comme il avait laissé Harry quelques jours avant, pour rentrer faire ses potions. Les demandes urgentes de ses patients l'avaient convaincues de laisser Harry aux soins protecteurs et attentifs de Narcissa, puisque Lucius était un homme affaire, qui était plutôt occupé, et on pouvait ne plus l'apercevoir pendant des semaines à cause de ses voyages d'affaires.

Mais peut-être que ces garnements dormaient ? En effet il était courant d'apercevoir durant la journée, des enfants qui dormaient, surtout dans le monde Moldus. Narcissa devait sans doute appliquer ce genre de système, se rassura t'il.

Mais il se rendit très vite compte que ce raisonnement était absurde, une sang-pure comme elle n'appliquerait jamais ce genre de méthode et connaissait-elle au moins cette méthode ? Car il était d'usage pour les sang-purs d'ignorer complètement les Moldus. Et s'ajoutant à cela un enfant vampire qui ne dormait que très rarement, et c'était au fil des années qu'il commençait doucement à s'adapter au rythme de sommeil de ses parents. Et dans le cas de Harry, c'était un enfant très actif et qui ne dormait jamais l'après-midi. C'était une évidence, et il en avait conclu que cela résultait de son enfermement dès son plus jeune âge, et que maintenant il avait soif de savoir et de découvertes.

A la fin de ce constat, et après avoir compris l'envergure de ses propos. Brusquement il cessa tout mouvement et pâlit d'horreur. Le jeune professeur de potions du nom de Snape n'avait jamais connu un tel vent de panique et d'angoisse, mêlée à une soudaine peur de mourir en sentant et en pré visualisant presque sa punition.

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient, au salon il n'y avait personne. Une pression immense compressa son corps, il sua d'un coup.

En entendant des bruits venant du jardin il couru comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Et les longs, très longs couloirs sans fin du gigantesque manoir ne l'aidaient point. Il avait le teint pâle de peur et en même temps rouge dû à l'effort et à ses longues robes noires. Il avait les mollets en feu dû aux mouvements brusques et à l'effort rapide de son acte. Il avait envie de vomir à cause de tous ces sentiments qui s'enchevêtraient.

Un frisson parcourait l'échelle de tout son corps en arrivant au jardin, il se sentait mal, sa gorge était nouée, son estomac sursautait et il ne put se retenir encore plus, et vomit au sol , il tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

Sa vue était broyée par la sueur, il ne sut si c'était à cause de l'effort ou de l'angoisse froide. Mais il entre aperçut Narcissa seule, assisse tranquillement. Il cru au départ rêver, halluciner en constatant que la belle Narcissa née Black sirotait le thé tranquillement dans leur magnifique jardin de manière rêveuse. Il éclate de rire, d'un rire froid, sans émotion, de façon incontrôlable en se disant que le sort jouait bien de sa peur de mourir, et surtout de sa peur du maître.

Maître qui était parti rallier, de gré ou de force, les autres créatures de tout le monde magique, et que de ce fait, Harry qui était l'objet le plus sacré du maître lui fut confié. Et que même si la confiance était présente entre eux, il se savait surveillé par quelqu'un d'encore plus proche du maître, une personne qui savait se faire discret en toute occasion, et à qui le maître avait donné comme tâche de surveiller Harry s'il devenait défaillant.

Le maître est une personne qui accorde sa confiance qu'à très peu de personnes et s'il a un seul doute sur votre loyauté, la confiance est définitivement perdue. C'est aussi une personne extrêmement paranoïaque.

Son rire attira l'attention de la belle qui repensait encore à ce qu'elle venait de faire tôt le matin. Elle espérait juste que cela n'allait pas mal tourner, elle avait confiance en ses talents, mais on ne peut jamais rien prévoir, et quelques accidents pouvaient subvenir. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient assez forts pour surmonter cela ensemble. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en percutant le son de la voix de Severus, et en remarquant son teint pâle, elle se mit debout en donnant expressément des ordres aux elfes de maison pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer et aider le pauvre potionniste. Elle partit ensuite vers lui, pour lui demander s'il voulait du thé avec des potions calmantes, car il était dans un état de choc et de panique.

Severus en l'entendant s'inquiéter pour lui, su que ce n'était ni un rêve ni autre chose de ce genre. Les elfes arrivèrent vite et le nettoyèrent et en enlevant tous les résidus de ce qu'il avait vomis. Il bu tranquillement le thé, en regardant suspicieusement chaque geste et mimique de Narcissa, car s'il avait une chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

Narcissa sentait le regard perçant de Severus sur elle, et elle n'allait pas se dérober, car elle savait depuis le début que son geste aurait des conséquences, que ce soit sur elle, son mari, et aussi sur la délicate personne qu'était Severus.

\- Délie ta langue Narcissa, qu'on en finisse, susurra t'il placidement

Avec délicatesse et soins elle lui conta tout. Elle l'entendit soupirer gravement, en rabâchant des mots que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Elle connaissait les risques, elle prendrait toutes les responsabilités si cela échouait. Après tout, ils seront seuls pour quelques jour et Drago était assez fort, assez rapide pour eux deux, elle avait une confiance absolue dans les capacités et talents de son fils, en cas de problème il saurait quoi faire et rester imperturbable.

0o0

L'après-midi du 5 juillet 1988, dans la forêt interdite

Drago se réveilla en premier, par la sensation pesante d'être épié, son premier réflexe fut de se mettre en position d'attaque comme sa nature lui quémandait urgemment. Il analysa gravement la situation malgré son jeune âge, sa nature lui permettait de faire des choses que les mortels diront impossible et inhumain, mais au premier abord il n'était pas humain et ne voulait jamais l'être. Ils étaient trop fragiles, et leur durée de vie était un battement de cils pour lui.

Il les haïssait pour cette durée limitée. Il les haïssait d'accepter cet état de fait. Il ne voulait au grand jamais s'approcher d'eux et aimer être en leur présence, car il savait que d'un instant à l'autre ils allaient le laisser seul. Le seul contact qu'il acceptait auprès de lui était ses parents, le maître, et son futur défunt parrain, car il sentait venir sa mort. Et aussi la présence des autres êtres immortels qu'était la société vampires. Il en croisait quelques uns, même si cela était rare, mais depuis son enfance il n'avait jamais été en présence d'un groupement de vampires, ses parents lui avaient appris que si réunion de vampires il y avait dans le futur, c'est qu'un grave problème les attendait.

En regardant autour de lui, il fut pris de panique, en effet il était entouré par des longs arbres sans fin, qui empêchaient d'entre apercevoir un rayon de soleil. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il faisait nuit, mais il sentait que ce n'était encore que l'après-midi. Ces arbres avaient d'immenses racines et le chemin était difficilement accessible.

\- Si nous étions attaqués, la fuite serait quasi impossible, on pourrait difficilement grimper aux arbres qu'il y a autour à cause de leur épaisseur et de leur largeur. Courir serait difficile car nous pourrions trébucher et se casser une jambe à cause de la dureté des racines et de leur longueur. On est foutu, paniqua t'il.

Un bruit au loin attira son intention vers les alentours et sur cette immense forêt se rendit t-il compte. Il y avait sûrement des créatures magiques, mais pourquoi sa mère les aurait envoyés ici ? Les voulait-elle mort ? Dit t-il avec ironie. Non certainement pas ! C'est peut être juste pour nous apprendre une leçon. Qu'importe laquelle, tant qu'on arrive à sortir d'ici, on réclamera les réponses après, se convainquit-il.

Mais pour l'heure il était temps de réveiller la marmotte et de bouger. Car l'une des premières règles de survie c'était de ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps, au risque de se faire remarque.

Harry se fit secouer durement, un court instant il pensait se trouver encore chez les Dursley et se réveilla d'un coup, mais ce n'était que Drago. Heureusement, se dit-il en apercevant Drago juste au dessus de lui.

\- Ce n'est que toi ! S'exclama t-il

\- Qui d'autre à ton avis. Allez bouge toi, il faut qu'on se déplace ça commence à devenir dangereux par ici, dit Drago calmement

\- Et où sommes-nous ? S'exclama-t-il avec ahurissement

\- Je t'expliquerais sur la route, dit Drago en commençant à marcher. Mais nous sommes ici à cause de ma mère, c'est un fait irréfutable.

Les enfants se déplacèrent calmement en mémorisant le chemin, et en prenant des repères pour ne pas tourner en rond. Drago se déplaçait furtivement et sans un bruit. Harry ne comprit pas cet état de fait, car lui au contraire se faisait entendre au loin dans le silence de cette immense forêt. Il marchait pourtant normalement, et le plus silencieusement possible en faisant attention à ne pas heurter les immenses racines, et ça lui arrivait quelques fois du fait de la petitesse de sa taille et de celle de Drago. Ils étaient obligés de grimper sur les racines pour passer au dessus d'elles.

Il ne pouvait éviter les feuilles par terre et il avait l'impression qu'à chaque mouvement, à chaque effort, à chaque respiration, on n'entendait que lui au loin. Il était essoufflé après quelques heures de marche, alors que Drago ne donnait aucun signe de fatigue, et il ne faisait aucun bruit, comme s'il n'était pas là avec lui dans cette forêt. Cela le rassura de le voir juste à côte de lui, car sans cela, s'il se perdait, il était sûr qu'il allait être définitivement seul et il ne saurait identifier Drago de loin.

Après quelques heures de marche, il se rendit compte petit à petit que le temps se rafraîchissait et que la nuit était tombée. Pendant l'après midi il arrivait à peu près à se repérer, mais là il était arrivé à un stade où continuer serait de la folie. Ils ne pouvaient même pas apercevoir le bout de leurs pieds.

Ils n'avaient sur eux que des t-shirt et il commençait à grelotter de froid, et à avoir les dents qui claquent. Depuis longtemps son ventre avait arrêté de crier famine, il avait du comprendre qu'autour il n'y avait pas d'eau, ni aucun autre aliment, fruit ou légume, qui puisse les nourrir. Peut être qu'en marchant suffisamment longtemps, ils arriveraient à sortir de cette forêt et à se nourrir. C'était cela l'objectif que Drago lui avait donné brièvement quand il avait crié sa famine, sa soif, et sa fatigue.

Harry regarda attentivement Drago qui marchait normalement comme s'il faisait jour, c'est comme si ses yeux se sont adaptés naturellement à l'obscurité. Drago ne remarqua même pas sa difficulté de marcher et continuait à avancer. Le jeune calice remarqua que la peau de son camarade d'aventure était d'une pâleur cadavérique, il lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter à avancer et pour confirmer ses doutes, s'il n'était pas malade ou qu'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Mais au final non, il était comme d'habitude. Froid.

\- Tu ne peux plus avancer, constata Drago calmement. On doit se mettre en hauteur pour éviter d'être surpris pendant la nuit, on n'aura plus de marche de main d'œuvre en voyant venir l'ennemi de loin.

\- Mais on a encore beaucoup de chemin devant nous, et je sais que tu peux encore continuer. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi ! Même si je me plains, je peux continuer ! S'exclama sans grande conviction Harry.

\- Tu trembles de partout, tes pieds ne vont plus supporter l'effort et vont bientôt te lâcher. Continuer ne serait pas raisonnable, et si comme je l'ai entendu cet après-midi il y a bien des créatures ici, alors ils doivent bien se nourrir de quelque chose, et cet endroit n'est sans doute pas loin d'ici, raisonna Drago

\- C-Comment le sais-tu ? Bégaya Harry tout tremblotante.

\- Si tu écoutes attentivement il y a des bruits de cascade pas loin d'ici, je dirais à 100 mètre. Je suis capable de continuer jusqu'à là mais toi non, alors grimpe sur mon dos. Je vais te porter, l'obligea t'il

\- D'accord mais es tu sur de pouvoir me porter jusqu'à là ? Continua Harry en montant sur le dos de Drago.

\- Bien évidement ! Tu me prends pour qui microbe ? Tu es plus léger qu'une plume, s'exclama t-il en continuant calmement pour préserver ses forces.

Il savait qu'il avait encore des réserves, mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, donc mieux valait les préserver. La marche continua calmement et sans un bruit. Le poids sur le dos de Drago s'affaissa puis s'endormit de fatigue, en laissant à Drago le guider vers ce que son ventre espérait être le dîner.

C'est aux alentours de minuit qu'il arriva au lieu dit. Il y avait bien une cascade où ils pouvaient se laver, mais il soupçonnait la température d'être à cinq degrés, même si on était en plein été. La cascade était entourée d'arbres fruitiers de saison, de taille immense en longueur et en largeur. On pouvait apercevoir dans cette partie de la forêt contrairement aux autres, des rayons de lune que laissait passer quelques arbres, pas assez pour voir au loin mais juste assez pour voir à quelques mètres.

Il repéra un arbre d'une taille convenable et grimpa plutôt facilement dessus, il déposa sans grande douceur le poids dormant, et partit cueillir des fruits qui pourraient les requinquer. Il analysa une seconde fois les lieux, pour ne voir aucun danger autour d'eux et réveilla Harry, qui dès qu'il aperçut les fruits se mit à bondir et à les dévorer. Tous deux mangèrent goulûment ces délices de la nature, et se demandèrent quand est-ce qu'ils verraient la sortie de ce périple.

Après avoir manger, Harry dormit paisiblement, même si la fraîcheur de la nuit le faisait trembler. Mais Drago par contre, même s'il avait les yeux fermés, et qu'il était dans un sommeil paradoxal tout ses sens étaient aux augets, aucun n'était délaissé, à part la vue. Son instinct de chasseur était réveillé.

Il rêva dans son sommeil, cela n'arrivait que très rarement dans la vie de Drago Malfoys, et ce rêve, lui fit plaisir. Son maître torture son parrain pour haute trahison, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sa mère le dorlotait et s'excusait sans cesse de l'avoir laissé seul. Elle suivait tous ses ordres. Il voyait son père lécher les bottes en cuir du seigneur de ténèbres, par peur d'être puni, était la partie la plus alléchante, car son père, le grand, l'incroyable, le sangs-pur de la plus grande famille, la plus distinguée de toute, était soumis. Le calice du maître lui devait une dette de vie, pour lui avoir sauvé la peau dans cette aventure. Le maître lui était reconnaissant, et il récoltait tant d'honneur pour avoir survécu à cette aventure que chacun reconnaissait enfin son talent. Il était un survivant !

La vanité des vampires était sans nul doute leur plus grand défaut.

Il est bien ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _Par Luna-Ciel_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice :** elhy (mercii)

 **Note d'elhy** : J'ai enlevé le plus gros nombre de fautes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma vigilance. j'espère tout de même avoir rendu votre lecture un peu plus agréable.

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Chapitre 9**

« Le vent souffle »

 **Matin du 6 juillet 1988, dans la forêt interdite**

Une impression de malaise le réveilla, il frotta ses yeux, regarda autours de lui mais rien, il se recoucha en attendant le sommeil mais le malaise persista.

Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il n'y a avait rien autours ?

Il entendit un sifflement tournant la tête mais ne vit rien.

Pourquoi ? Alors que le bruit était si proche de lui...

Le battement de son cœur accéléra, un malaise envahit son corps, mais il ne voyait rien à coté de lui qui puisse lui nuire. Un nouveau sifflement se fit sentir et cela juste au creux de ses oreilles. Il se retourna rapidement ! Mais au final rien.

Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il sentait le souffle sur sa peau ?

Un profond malaise de terreur traversa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se décida à se mettre debout, pour mieux fuir ou affronter le danger. Il regarda encore une fois autour pour se rassurer, à droite, puis à gauche mais toujours rien.

Il sentit un regard perçant le traverser, son corps tremblait de peur, il le sentait mais ne voyait rien de là où il était, ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, il entendit alors un sifflement, il ne sut pas comment l'expliquer mais c'était comme s'il pouvait distinguer des mots, puis des phrases.

Mais cela n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ?

Une chose froide lui toucha l'épaule, cela le glaça complètement. Cette chose le fit se retourner et il aperçut Drago. Mais où était t'il passé ?

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Drago brusquement en regardant autour et en … reniflant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois avoir entendu un serpent mais je ne le vois pas, annonça Harry.

\- Ce n'est que ça ? Chochotte ! Rigola Drago.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Peu importe voilà de quoi te rassasier, j'ai déjà prit ma part.

Après avoir mangé, il continua à marcher et à se déplacer, il sentait mauvais, mais ne prit pas le temps de se doucher. Comme le disait si bien Drago :

\- Mets-toi à nu devant ton adversaire et ta vie ne tiendra qu'à un fil, déclarait-il poétiquement.

Vers l'après midi il décida de grimper sur un immense arbre qui pouvait leur indiquer s'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Il arriva vers le haut avec épuisement et famine pour Harry, car les provisions avaient été mangées en route, tandis que Drago avait soif. Il regarda attentivement l'horizon et un grand désespoir les envahit, du plus loin qu'ils pouvaient voir il n'y avait que des arbres.

Le manque de nourriture fit qu'il se décida à redescendre, une descente qui se fit plus rapidement que la montée, petit à petit il commencer à s'adapter à ce dangereux environnement. Drago avait parié le fait qu'il arriverait en bas plus rapidement qu'Harry, et Harry répondit à ce challenge même si au final il perdit.

0o0

6 juillet 1988, au sommet de l'Everest

C'est dans un ciel lumineux avec un vue splendide sur l'horizon, de telle façon qu'on se croyait seul au monde qu'un homme ténébreux observa le ciel attentivement, comme un faucon guettant sa proie. C'est dans ce silence religieux que des battements d'ailes se firent entendre au loin. Au début ce n'était que quelque chose de flou, mais rapidement ce beau ciel bleu se transforma en une masse noire de monde.

Ces être ailés étaient pourvus de griffes, et avaient une apparence plus animale qu'humaine. Avec des longues dents acérées capables de déchiqueter un ours sans peine. Ils avaient les yeux de couleur ambre avec des pupilles réduites à des fines fentes extrêmement dilatées, ce qui leur permettait sans aucun doute de chasser leur proie sans peine.

Que ce soit mâle ou femelle, il y avait quelque problème de pilosité, au niveau de leur torse jusqu'à leur pied, leurs cheveux tenaient plus du plumage qu'à des mèches de cheveux, et leur nez ressemblait plus à un bec, tellement il était difforme et non humain. Ils étaient abominables.

On comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient exclus de toute forme de société civilisée du monde magique, et pour ne rien arranger leur alimentation se trouvait dans des enfants. Mais c'est ce qui les rendait si fascinant et dangereux. Les yeux rouges sang se délectaient de cette vision que lui offraient ces futurs Mangemorts. Il avait parcouru tant de contrées en sachant les trouver ici, il n'avait pas eu tord de faire ce long voyage.

Le seigneur des ténèbres observait ses proies qui venaient d'atterrir eux savaient qui il était, mais ne savaient pas pourquoi il était ici. Il les observa minutieusement cherchant le chef parmi eux mais cette tâche s'avéra être particulièrement ardue, vu leur apparence extrêmement étrange.

L'un deux se décida à avancer et se prononça avec une voix enrouée et quelques mots manquant.

\- Qu... n-nous...vouloir ?

Cela était du au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à un être humain, hormis pour manger les enfants. Ils devaient communiquer entre eux avec un autre langage. La chose qui venait de s'adresser à lui était avisée malgré le problème de la langue. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et s'était préparé à attaquer si quelque chose leur déplaisait.

\- Mes chers amis, vous devez sentir que quelque chose se prépare dans l'ombre, une violente guerre approche et il vous faut, à vous et toutes les créatures de ce mondes choisir un camp. Bien évidement choisissez celui des vainqueurs et venez me rejoindre.

\- So-Sorcier...rejeter...nous !

\- C'est pour cela que je vous demande de rejoindre mon camp vous aussi aurez des droits comme toutes les autres créatures, déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Vampire ! Cria, une voix vers la droite.

\- En effet, et cela me rend fier car je me sens tellement plus proche de vous ainsi, je suis une créature aussi sombre que vous. Venez à moi mes frères nous combattrons ensemble les traîtres, les rapaces qui nous haïssent tant, venez à moi et vous découvrirez la liberté, vous n'aurez plus jamais faim ! Reprit-il ardemment.

Un long silence s'installa chez les Harpies. Eux qui étaient hais de tous venaient de trouver leur porte de sortie de ce monde impitoyable. C'était la nature qui les avait crée ainsi, ils espèraient tant ressembler aux autres créatures qui étaient acceptées, mais eux étaient détestés dû à leur apparence non flatteuse et leur alimentation, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien.

Ils avaient pourtant essayé de toutes leurs forces de changer d'alimentation en passant par les plantes, les bêtes sauvages mais rien n'y faisait. Ils avaient beau manger la chair de ces animaux, ils avaient toujours aussi faim, et plus ils ingurgitaient ces choses et plus leur envie d'enfants augmentait.

La chair des enfants sorciers était onctueuse et savoureuse, et le petit goût de magie circulant dans leur sang et chair était tout simplement divin, mais ces enfants étaient si rares car bien trop protégés par leurs parents, du coup les goûter était devenu une denrée rare. Et ces saletés de parents apprenaient de bonne heure à leur enfant à se défendre contre eux, qu'ils durent avec peine et larme chercher leur nourriture ailleurs.

Dans le monde des humains, ces êtres sans pouvoir qui ne savaient pas se défendre, ni se protéger entre eux, il s'agissait de lâches et de fuyards qui abandonnaient très vite leur enfant à leurs griffes acérées. Leur seule extase en mangeant ces enfants, était leur cri de désespoir, de lutte puis de supplication, ensuite venait doucement leur abandon et la dernière barrière était leurs sanglots devant leur longue agonie en attendant la mort.

En effet, leur passion était de jouer délicieusement avec la nourriture, leur casser d'abord les deux douces et tendres jambes doucement, puis venaient leurs bras, c'est à ce moment que la majorité des parents fuyaient de tout leur âme l'endroit où se trouvait il y a peu leur cher et tendre enfant.

Mais que pouvaient bien faire ces parents, ils avaient essayé de défendre avec tant de fougue, de passion et de courage leur enfant, mais rien n'y faisait. Ces monstres ne le lâchaient guère et le pire affront c'était que ces monstres se moquaient de la présence des parents, ils les dévoraient là devant leurs yeux impuissants.

Ils demandaient, suppliaient que dieu leur vienne en aide, mais leur douce espérance s'envolait sous le cri de la chaire et de leur sang. Tout tremblotant, ils maudissaient la venue de ces bêtes, et regrettaient amèrement d'avoir donné naissance à leur enfant qui allait se faire dévorer sous leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient alors tous promis de ne plus jamais procréer. Car la douleur était si vive, si piquante, voir leur bébé crier avec tellement de force, ils s'évadaient. Mais la plupart d'entre eux voulait la vengeance, et d'autres encore ayant un goût amer dans la bouche avait perdu foi en l'humanité.

Ces parents lâches abandonnaient tout espoir de rébellion dès qu'ils les apercevaient de loin, car les rumeurs couraient extrêmement vite chez les humains. Ils ouvraient ensuite leur ventre en extirpant les boyaux un à un, avec délice. C'est à ce moment là généralement, car il y avait quelques exceptions, que les enfants mouraient tombant douloureusement dans l'inconscience de la mort sans jamais se réveiller.

Ces humains fragiles étaient fascinants à observer pendant le repas. Les craquements des os, leur gorge remplie de sang expulsé par la chaire et la pénétration de leurs dents dans le tréfonds de leur peau rendait l'heure du repas jouissif.

\- Sorcier savoir comment..trouver nous ici ?

\- Rien ne peut être caché au seigneur de ténèbres, mais n'ayez crainte ceci restera entre nous ! Raison de plus de ma bonne foi envers votre peuple. Personne ne sait que vous vous trouvez par ici. Alors que choisissez-vous pour l'avenir de vos enfants et vos vies ?

\- Nous ! Rejoint toi ! Chef Mangemort.

\- Bien ! Vous avez fait le bon choix, ma première mission pour vous sera de guetter les allées et venues de Dumbeldore par le ciel, car j'ai ouïe dire que c'est votre terrain de chasse favori pour repérer vos proies.

\- Vous renseigner bien, chef Mangemort.

\- Je dois vous imposer la marque. Et à mon prochain appel ne venez pas aussi nombreux, vous risqueriez d'attirer les regards indiscrets. Venez en groupe de trois et vous devenez protéger vos arrières, nous ne savons jamais. Maintenant avancez vos bras gauches que j'impose la marque sur vous.

Après des douloureux cris de souffrance et des halètements, la douleur reflua peu à peu, ne laissant place qu'à une inconfortable sensation de viol physique et d'esprit. Dès que le sort fut imposé, les nouveaux Mangemorts apprirent à leurs dépends que dès cet instant, ils n'avaient plus de vie privée, ni de pensées cachées tout serait relevé au seigneur. Les traîtrises étaient donc décelées à leur seule pensée. Leurs faits et gestes étaient surveillés et calculés par ces yeux rouges sang.

\- Soyez fier de la présence de cette marque sur vos bras, ne cherchez pas à la cacher sans une bonne raison. Car la honte de la marque ne sera pas permise ! Commencez donc vos missions, j'ai d'autres créatures à voir et n'oubliez pas qu'une réunion vous attendra dans peu de temps ! Je vous en informerais via la marque. Sur ce, j'attends vos rapports avec impatience.

Et c'est ainsi que d'un craquement sonore le ténébreux disparut de ce mont froid qu'était l'Everest, pour se rendre dans les tréfonds de l'océan le plus profond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soulmate Of Darkness**

 _ **Par Luna-Ciel**_

 **Source :** Harry Potter

 **Histoire :** à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice** **:** elhy

 **Résumer :** Un être rêveur mais réaliste, fragile mais courageux,un innocent, Harry James Potter. Un tordu sans cœur, manipulateur et sadique torturé par son passé, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Leurs liens ? Ils sont immortels, car vampire et calice se complètent. Mais le destin ne cesse de les rattraper.

 **Note:** M

 **Pairing:** LV (Tom) / HP

 **Publication:** Le Dimanche

 **Chapitres:** Une quarantaine

 **Chapitre 10**

 **«L'espérance »**

 _Le 10 septembre 1988 au manoir Malfoys._

C'est dans une paisible matinée qu'un mari, mais aussi un père rentrait chez lui l'esprit serein. Il avait accomplit ses missions et avait hâte de combler sa famille et les deux invités qui résidaient chez eux depuis plus de deux mois.

Il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte il serait envahi par cris et hurlements entre les deux bambins, il serait saturé d'informations, mais les deux mois de solitude qu'il connaissait depuis fort longtemps l'avait rendu morose même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture.

Passant la porte, le froid Lucius Malfoy tomba de haut. Aucun cri ne l'accueillit, aucun rire, ni sarcasme venant de son fidèle ami. Mais ce qu'il vit fut le visage désespéré de sa femme, et la douce froideur allant à l'encontre de celle-ci venant de Severus.

\- Que ce passe t'il donc ici ? Que s'est-il donc passé au bout de seulement deux misérablement mois d'absence ?

Les réponses virent avec les excuses de sa pauvre, et future défunte femme se dit-il alors avec humour.

\- Crois moi je t'en supplie Lucius tu sais bien que je les aime, et notre pauvre petit bébé. Oh non qu'ai-je encore fait ? Je ne veux pas perdre encore une fois un de mes enfants ! Cria-t-elle sous des larmes hystériques.

Sa femme était inconsolable depuis son arrivée, et répétait inlassablement cette phrase sans jamais réussir à la terminer. Elle qui se ventait d'être minutieuse, son sort avait échoué lamentablement et de la pire des façons. Elle se savait déjà condamnée par le maître, mais la pire chose qu'elle ressentait était la peur. Pas de sa mort, mais du fait d'avoir envoyé à l'échafaud son fils et le jeune prince. Elle avait échoué en tant que parent, et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de son imprudence. L'attention au départ était bonne, mais ce qui en résulta était néfaste pour elle et son entourage.

\- Je pensais sincèrement les avoir envoyés dans la forêt juste à coté de notre château, et je pensais venir les rechercher deux jours plus tard. J'avais laissé des vivres et des vêtements pour eux ! Mais deux jours plus tard toujours rien ! Oh Lucius qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mon bébé ! Cria-t-elle encore une fois en larmes.

Elle était ainsi depuis deux mois, après des recherches méticuleuses, le résultat était tombé, les enfants avaient été envoyés autre part. La question était où ? Alors que Narcissa était formelle, elle avait bien réalisé son sort avec la vérification de Severus.

\- Calme toi donc ma chère, Draco est fort on l'a élevé pour qu'il le soit et il est certain qu'il protégera le prince, nous devons juste les retrouver. Annonça-t-il calmement.

\- Mais où sont t-ils donc ? Dit t-elle avec espoir mêlé à du désespoir.

\- Ma tendre as tu oublie le sort que nous avons imposé sur notre fils ?

\- Non n'y pense même pas ! Non pas lui, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres moyens, cela fait tellement longtemps qu…

\- Peu importe le nombre d'année, ce sort restera marqué sur sa chair et son sang tu le sais bien.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer, annonça sarcastiquement Severus.

\- Mon cher ami, tu sais bien que nous avons quelques secrets par rapport à notre héritage, et ce sort très bien gardé en fait partit. À la naissance de tout vampire, et avec l'approbation du conseil, chaque vampire se voit attribuer un marquage comme il est d'usage. Du fait de notre immortalité, nous nous lassons vite des choses matérielles et préférons voyager et parcourir le monde. Ces voyages peuvent durer un siècle ou deux cela dépend des personnes.

\- Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec notre affaire Lucius ? Demanda intelligemment Severus.

\- Ce marquage sert aux quelques parents inquiets, et sans aucune nouvelle d'hiboux, pour retrouver la trace de leur enfant. Et cela nous montre ses signes vitaux, ses besoins, s'ils sont comblés et aussi sa localisation. Ce qui est particulièrement utile. Mais cela a des conséquences qu'il ne faut pas négliger, dit-il sombrement.

\- Comme tu le sais sans doute Severus, dit tristement Narcissa, notre dernier fils est mort.

\- En effet dans des conditions des plus mystérieuses, et le peu qui restait sur son corps a été trouvé desséché de tout sang et eau, mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous avions utilisé le sort de marquage sur lui, alors qu'il était dans une situation des plus précaires. Tu sais bien qu'il a lui aussi disparu, et en essayant de le localiser nous l'avons tué, car ce sort maudit requiert de prélever la vitalité de l'hôte, et si l'hôte était déjà entrain de...

\- De mourir, reprit Lucius, alors nous l'achevons. Mais encore une fois nous n'avons pas le choix. Et Draco est plus fort, plus fort que son petit frère. Assez tardé, nous devons commencez le rituel.

\- Mais tu es sûr q…

\- Narcissa ta main ! On n'a pas le choix, s'il y avait, non ! On n'a pas le choix. Toi même tu le sais nous ne devons pas tarder, comme nous l'avons fait la première fois. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? Alors fais-moi confiance, car moi j'ai confiance en toi depuis notre premier baiser, dit-il en l'embrasant. Je serais toujours avec toi jusqu'à la mort, te rappelles-tu de nos vœux de mariage ?

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

\- Alors crois en moi, en notre fils, crois en tes talents. Tu n'as pas commis d'erreur, cela n'est pas ta fautes. Nous allons retrouver notre fils et le prince. Nous allons le chérir comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Dit-il en prenant sa main et commençant l'incantation.

Dans un des salons Malfoy, sous une lumière tamisée, seulement éclairés par des jets de lumière sortant du corps des parents Malfoy, Severus observait. Ce jet de magie venant de leur noyau intérieur qui se réunissait petit à petit, doucement et douloureusement pour eux, car plus ils utilisaient ce sort, plus leur vie se raccourcissait. Ce sort avait besoin des deux parents, des deux âmes sœurs, car l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Si l'un meurt, l'autre ce doit de mourir avec lui, mais qu'est qu'une vie sans enfant ? Rien.

Ils n'avaient utilisé ce sort qu'une fois durant leur jeune âge avec succès, mais le résultat obtenu les avait anéantis et dissuadé d'utiliser encore une fois ce sort. Mais la roue tournait et le destin était bien malicieux. Peu importe ce qu'on avait prévu pour nos enfants et notre futur, tout pouvait changer en un claquement de doigt. Ils l'avaient appris avec le temps, et dans la douleur, marquée au fer rouge, ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que la plaie ne s'ouvre encore plus béante que ce qu'elle était dans le passé. Perdre encore un de leur enfant, leur unique et dernier fils serait insurmontable pour eux.

Le masque parfait de Lucius avait été tissé dès son plus son âge, et c'était pareil pour tout sang pur. Voir une Malfoy née Black comme Narcissa perdre son sang froid et montrer l'anxiété qui la rongeait au plus profond de son être signifiait le désespoir absolu.

Lucius devait admettre qu'il ressentait une peur sourde, qui envahissait chaque centimètre de sa peau, mais ne voulant pas partager sa peur et souhaitant rassurer sa compagne, il se devait de tenir bon, il était le pilier de cette famille et si le support craquait tout s'effondrait

Il s'était écroulé une fois dans sa vie, et ça avait été un choc pour ses proches. Il ne devait pas dégringoler, pas cette fois. Après, oui il pourra s'effondrer en câlinant son fils, en le protégeant, et en l'étouffante de son amour, comme le ferrait sans aucun doute sa femme mais pas pour l'instant. Il devait tenir et ne pas fondre en larme. Tenir bon !

En ponctuant de douces caresses les doigts de sa femme, tout deux s'élevèrent du sol, et leur sang ressortit de leur veine et s'incorpora entre eux, puis une carte se dessina avec le sang et leur montra la vérité.

 **Le 10 septembre 1988, dans la forêt interdite**

Sous une chaleur intense et un vent frais, les jeunes enfants chassaient, puis grillèrent la nourriture et mangèrent à leur faim. Leur tenue était déchiquetée, celle d'Harry était plus des morceaux de vêtement qu'un habit en lui-même. Les enfants avaient gagnés en peu de temps des centimètres, en plus de quelques muscles qui commençaient à se former tranquillement.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réveiller dans des sols durs, et avaient développé tous leurs sens. Ils avaient appris à apprécier le silence, et se montraient furtifs au moindre bruit. Il ne savait toujours pas où ils étaient, on ne pouvait pas sortir de cette forêt. Peu importe les directions prissent, ils finissaient inlassablement à se trouver au centre de la forêt, ils ne pouvaient jamais rejoindre les limites.

Après deux mois à survivre les deux enfants avaient mûri et changé. Ils restaient toujours espiègles mais dans leur regard, ils étaient près à tout pour survivre. Manger, dormir, tuer pour se nourrir, avec leurs sens aux aguets, voilà ce qu'ils avaient vécu après deux mois seuls sans adultes pour les protéger et les rassurer. C'était leur vie maintenant, ils s'y étaient résignés.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus Drago et Harry se haïssant, non ils étaient devenus des survivants à l'état dur. Ils n'avaient plus de nom, ils étaient devenus des frères d'arme qui s'entre protégeaient et s'aidaient.

\- Plus vite Harry.

\- Je fais ce que je peux Drago.

\- La nourriture va filer ! Gronda encore une fois Draco. Je ahhhh !

Le jeune Draco s'était arrêté dans sa chasse et ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine, il avait le souffle coupé et peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il tremblotait de froid et se sentit vidé de toute force.

\- Mais quel est donc ce maléfice ! Souffla t'il avant de sombre dans l'inconscience, en entendant vaguement qu'on criait son nom.

\- Draco ! Cria encore une fois Harry. Non ! Laissez-le ! Cria-t-il à ses assaillants, Non ! Draco.

Le jeune garçon s'était fait assommé avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer d'avantage, et ne ressentit pas la désagréable sensation du transplanage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **NB :** je sais ce chapitre s'est fait désirer, horriblement désirer, mais le voilà, en plus il est long ! Pour vous faire plaisir. Je vous remercie de m'être encore fidèle et je remercie tout chaleureusement Serpent d'ombre, stormtrooper2. Merci d'être là et d'avoir laissé des Reviews, je vous aime !

Cette histoire avance doucement mais sûrement ! Comprenez moi, il y a tellement de choses à mettre en place, si vous saviez :D (sourire horriblement sadique lol) il n'y a pas encore tous les personnages ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'histoire entre les deux acteurs principaux viendra en temps et en heure, soyez patients vous n'allez pas le regretter.

Mais je laisse au fil des chapitres des indices qui vont vous faire comprendre la suite des événements à venir ! Bon assez bavardé, vous allez me retrouver en bas de ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre point de vue sur des personnages, sur l'histoire, sur tout en fait, lol.

Mais avant de vous laisser, je voudrais dire quelques mots, Bonne année 2017 ! Bonne et heureuse année ! Vivez ! Profitez de la vie au maximum, qu'importe les difficultés de la vie ! Avancez !

N'abandonne pas ! Relève-toi et va toujours plus loin ! Si tu tombes ce n'est grave, sourie et vas toujours plus loin ! Tiens bon ! Il y aura toujours des personnes à coté de toi ! Il n'y en a pas ? T'est sûr ? Regarde bien ! Fais tout pour que cette année soit ton année ! Que ce soit dans les études, le travail, et ta vie.

Sois Heureux et vis pour cet objectif ! Ne regrette pas, jamais, vis avec le sourire ! Lève-toi avec le sourire, dors avec le sourire ! Aujourd'hui était mieux qu'hier et demain sera mieux qu'aujourd'hui !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! I love You !

 **« Nectar Rouge »**

 **Le 10septembre 1988, à Poudlard**

Dans un bureau, plutôt bien éclairé, des jeunes enfants se réveillèrent de leur douce torpeur que leur avaient infligée leurs assaillants. Devant eux se trouvait un vieil homme barbu, grand et mince, sa barbe lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et baignait librement dans la tasse de thé au citron. La pièce était imprégnée de cette odeur, qui leur donnait des nausées.

Le vieille homme faisant fît de ses invitées, buvait son thé calmement en appréciant son délicat goût, qui s'imprégnait dans tout son corps. Il roulait sur sa langue, se dirigeait discrètement sur sa gorge, et finalisait sa course pour réchauffer son corps. Il appréciait toujours autant le citron, cela l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir sereinement en appréciant la situation d'un tout autre point de vue.

Rusard et Hagrid avaient donc raison ! Il avait bel et bien du grabuge dans la forêt interdite, mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry Potter et sans nul doute le fils Malfoy seraient retrouvés ensemble dans la forêt, en essayant tant bien que mal de survivre. Potter et Malfoys, comment était-ce possible ? Et Pourquoi Harry n'était pas avec ces stupides Moldus !

Harry était peut être ignorant mais Drago ne l'était point! Il savait qui se trouvait devant eux. Avec ce long nez crochu et son regard pétillant qui donnait l'impression de passer aux rayons x, et cette longue barbe, sale et barbouillée, lui firent penser à nul autre qu'Albus Dumbeldore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Ils étaient donc à Poudlard.

La situation était pour le moins épineuse, se disait froidement le jeune garçon, et Albus devait avoir des soupçons, mais rien de concluant se rassura t'il.

Il devait protéger Harry ! Quoi qu'il en coûte, même s'il en venait à révéler sa nature. Il se devait d'être le plus parfait possible, comme ses parents attendaient de lui. Le rôle qu'il devait jouer était redoutable, il se devait d'être parfait. Il devait faire comprendre subtilement à Harry ses attentes à son égard, et à son rôle. Le Grand Albus allait être en échec. Mais est-ce que cet idiot allait pouvoir comprendre cette stratégie sans les trahir ?

\- Monsieur vous êtes bien, si je ne me trompe pas, le plus grand sorcier au monde Albus Dumbeldore, le mage invincible, fort et redoutable qui fait tant peur à ce méchant, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom. Je veux tellement être comme vous ! Aussi fort et puissant, mais c'est impossible, malheureusement. Mes parents me parlent tellement de vous, et ne font que des éloges ! Vous êtes envié de tous monsieur ! S'extasia Drago.

\- C'est vrai Monsieur ? Mais vous êtes génial, se mit à dire précipitamment Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien mes jeunes enfants, mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver tout seul dans cette forêt ? Racontez-moi, je peux peut être vous aider. Prenez du thé ! Le thé au citron est exquis, dit t-il malicieusement en rajoutant du veritaserum discrètement.

Mais comme des jeunes faucons, les enfants avaient capté ce geste. Les yeux et l'odorat de Drago ne faisaient que confirmer les soupçons d'Harry. Drago encouragea du regard Harry à suivre le moindre de ses gestes. D'un seul homme, ils refusèrent cordialement de boire du thé, prétextant une allergie pour l'un, et une maladie rare pour l'autre.

Comprenant son échec, il adjoignit tout de même les enfants à parler sans aucune honte. Écoutant le récit passionnant, mais fictif de ces stupides ignorants, car sans faire attention ils lâchaient des informations intéressantes, qui n'étaient que des détails pour eux, mais croustillantes à écouter pour lui.

Il apprit donc qu'Harry s'était perdu dans un parc, et en touchant une vieille cannette vide il fut transporté dans le ciel, dans un tourbillon si intense qu'il avait fini par lâche l'objet, et s'était retrouvé dans cette forêt. C'était un Portoloin.

Du coté de Drago il s'était caché dans une vieille armoire pour échapper aux foudres de sa mère, car il avait cassé l'un de ces plus beaux bijoux et que sans comprendre, lorsqu'il en était sorti, il s'était retrouvé dans la forêt. Pensant pouvoir rentrer dans le manoir, il s'était vite trompé car à minuit l'armoire avait disparu comme par magie, en se rappelant qu'il avait laissé une des ses peluches à l'intérieur. C'était l'Armoire à disparaître.

\- Je comprends, mais sachez qu'il n'est pas aisé de rentrer sans aide dans la forêt interdite, et le fait que vous vous en sortez indemne révèle du miracle. Je ne peux tout bonnement pas vous laisser partir comme si de rien n'était. Nous devons vous garder sous surveillance, mais j'en n'informerais personnellement vos parents respectifs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry tu dois savoir que tu es important pour nous, tu ne peux pas te permettre de traîner partout, et avec n'importe qui, dit t-il négligemment, en lançant un regard suspicieux au Malfoys.

Albus savait qu'importe les situations de la vie, un Malfoys reste et restera un Malfoys, jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'avait donc aucune pitié, qu'importe les excuses, qu'elles soient fondées ou non. Il ne ressentira qu'un profond mépris.

Il les hait, les déteste. Plus jeune, il les idolâtrait, les défendait et avait aimé un d'eux, mais cet amour à sens unique ne l'avait que blessé, et lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur la nature perfide, démoniaque de ces êtres sous leurs airs d'ange se cachait le diable en personne. Même un gamin Malfoys se devait de se faire écraser par lui, il ne méritait pas de vivre ! Il prendra un malin plaisir à contrôler ces êtres fourbes.

Dans les tréfonds des yeux verts du jeune Harry, une peur imperceptible s'alluma, devant lui se trouvait un vieil homme qui donnait une fausse impression de joie. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance cachée, sous cette longue barbe qu'il caressait de temps en temps. Cette action anodine ne l'était point, car il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais chaque geste le faisait trembler, et d'un regard il capta une petite quantité de magie qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Cette magie qui sortait de son corps était d'une couleur pâle et laide.

Quand le vieux se perdait dans ses pensées, son regard changeait du tout au tout, il devenait froid, mais pas comme celui des Malfoys. C'était un froid malsain, vicieux, qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley.

Les Dursley il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Il voulait rester avec les Malfoy, Severus et l'autre. L'autre lui manquait, il ne saurait l'expliquer concrètement, c'était assez étrange. Le manque était presque imperceptible, mais il était là bien, présent et se faisait sentir parfois, surtout la nuit. Tard la nuit.

Et si jamais il restait ici, au château, qu'allaient-ils faire ? D'un regard, il capta du coin de l'œil le visage de Drago, toujours aussi pale et indéchiffrable, malgré le temps passé ensemble, Drago restait le garçon froid qu'il connaissait, sauf quand la situation exigeait un effort de sa part. Mais ce n'était plus un étranger c'était devenu un proche, même s'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute devant la personne concernée.

\- Albus ! Cria un ogre en toquant à la porte

-Vous pouvez entrer Hagrid, que ce passe t-il de si urgent pour que vous toquez ainsi ? Vous savez bien que je suis occupé avec nos hôtes !

\- C'est vous qui nous avez attaqué et assommé ! Vous et l'autre Monsieur avec l'horrible chat !

\- Oui, excuse-moi Harry, mais c'était les ordres de Dumbeldore, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et on ne savait pas comment vous alliez réagir face à moi et Rusard, donc on a prit nos précautions, annonça sincèrement Hagrid.

\- Allons bon, mon vieux Hargrid, pas la peine de vous excuser, ce ne sont que des gamins. Dites-moi donc ce qui vous arrive.

\- Ho ! Albus c'est terrible, tous les êtres du monde magique sont en pleine révolte, et les êtres de catégorie noire sont injoignables, c'est affreux ! Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Hagrid gardez donc votre calme. Nous en rediscuterons en privé et pas devant eux.

Impossible, c'était tout ce à quoi grand Albus Dumbeldore pensait. Mais pourquoi maintenant, est ce que cela a un rapport avec ces deux garçons ? Il devait les surveiller de plus près, et savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient. Il se passait quelque chose sous son nez, et ne pas savoir ce que c'était le tracassait au plus haut point. Il se devait de contacter Severus, ce chien allait les surveiller pour lui.

\- Hagrid, peux tu t'occuper d'eux, je dois m'occuper de cette affaire urgente.

\- Évidemment Albus ! Allez, venez les enfants, les incita l'ogre en essayant de se montrer sympathique.

Il leur fit visiter Poudlard, malgré leur réticence au premier abord, mais ils découvrirent avec plaisir cet immense château qui selon eux cachait de grands mystères. Il était si beau et émanait de lui, une forte sympathie et une chaleur douce et aimante. La magie coulait en lui comme l'air rentrait dans nos poumons. Il était juste fantastique. Non, ce n'était pas ça, il était magique, oui c'est cela. Il était fait de magie. Il les dorlotait paisiblement en les rassurant de douces paroles qui leur parurent étranges, mais au profond d'eux ces paroles trouvaient un écho.

Ne vous êtes vous donc jamais demandé pourquoi l'âge légal pour rentrer à Poudlard était de onze ans ? Qu'arrivait-il donc à ceux qui découvraient ce château avant cet âge ? Albus ne le savait point, seule la certitude des onze ans résonnait en lui.

Ils remarquèrent que ce château était plein de magie. Elle était partout dans le château, non ce n'était toujours pas ça. C'était autre chose, mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi. Leur yeux brillaient de mille-feux, cette école était étonnante, mystérieuse. A leurs yeux tout brillait, les murs étincelaient, il y avait toujours cette impression de chaleur de bienvenue qui les entourait. Cette impression les guida tout au long de leur découverte.

Ils furent coupés de cette contemplation par l'horrible voix grave de l'individu qu'était l'ogre, celui-ci avait des cheveux gras, longs et emmêlés, cela ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseaux qu'autre chose. Avec une barbe qui s'apparentait plus à de la mauvaise herbes qui lui cachait presque tout le visage. En plus de cela, s'ajoutait sa taille qui était cinq fois plus grande que la moyenne, il devait avaler sans aucun problème dix enfants par jour, et encore !

L'ogre dénigrait donc les différents maisons, en insultant presque gentiment les Poufsouffle d'être des faiblards, paresseux, inutiles au combats, mais le pire affront fût fait à la maison des serpents ! Eux ils rentraient dans toutes les catégories démoniaques, et avec toutes les méchancetés et cruautés que pouvaient avoir Satan. Venait la catégorie des Lions, eux ils étaient idolatrés, toutes les récompenses allaient aux lions, ils étaient la noblesse, la gentillesse, la force la lumière incarnée.

Les personnes n'allant pas à Griffondor étaient des parias à mépriser. Peut être qu'un de leur enfants pourrait un jour aller à Griffondor, disaient-ils avec une gentillesse méprisante,ils étaient convaincus de ces paroles, de leur valeur ! Ne voyaient-ils donc pas la cruauté de leurs paroles ? Et cela juste pour une question de maison !

Cette soie disante répartition était inégalitaire et injuste, dans cette magnifique école elle créait la haine et la médisance des autres maisons. Elle les sépararait au lieu de les unir, comme le disait l'adage, divisés pour mieux régner.

Pourquoi créer cette répartition qui divisait ces personnes, pourquoi tant de haine envers les autres maisons? L'amertume gagnant leur regard, cette école si belle venait d'être ternise et rabaissée pas ce professeur et directeur.

A peine eurent t-il le temps d'en découvrirent plus, que des bruits de pas les arrêta, et le nom de l'ogre fut entendu. C'était Albus Dumbeldore qui venait de faire son apparition, avec derrière lui Severus.

\- Mes enfants vous êtes là ! J'espère que vous avez pu visiter un peu Poudlard, malheureusement, et je suis navré de vous l'annoncer mais nous ne pouvons pas vous accueillir, malgré tout ma bonne volonté, le Ministre me demande de vous ramenez chez vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez de rien, je charge Severus ici présent de bien vous amenez à votre destination, et il y veillera soyez-en sur. Il est donc temps de nous quitter.

Harry ayant aperçut Sevus voulut lui sauter au cou, mais se ravisa de justesse à la vue de son regard malsain, qui le menaçait. De même que la main froide, non pas froide, mais glaciale de Drago qui le tenait fermement. Il ne pu faire aucun geste pour se dégager, par peur de se briser quelques os sur le coup. Il en était sûr, la force de Drago était presque inhumaine. Il ferait plus de recherches dans les livres en arrivant à la maison.

\- Venez avec moi, poursuivit froidement Severus de sa voix méprisante et glaciale sans émotion, en commençant déjà à sortir de Poudlard pour se diriger dans la zone de transplanage.

\- Severus prends bien soins d'Harry ! Je te le confie ! Cria-t-il joyeusement mais avec un ton de menace clairement visible.

\- Bien évidement, se crut bon de dire Severus avec réticence.

Il prit les bras de deux rejetons et transplana dans la maison des Dursley. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse prendre peur, il jeta quelques sorts, puis repartit aussitôt au Manoir Malfoys.

 **Le 10 septembre 1988, au Manoir Malfoy**

Dans un délicat salon extrêmement raffiné et décoré, une douce musique se faisait entendre. Le son du piano était extraordinairement bien joué, plus on avançait, plus on entendait cette douce mélodie. On pouvait se demander qui jouait ainsi.

Une femme jouait de sa baguette, une baguette en bois aussi raffinée que pouvait l'être cette douce et tendre femme, qui avait l'air joyeuse, mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une impression. Il ne se dégageait d'elle qu'une douce et lente froideur qui se consumait à petit feu.

Narcissa suintait le bonheur, car les deux enfants venaient d'être retrouvés. Après l'horreur absolu d'avoir reconnut la forêt interdite, ils eurent le malheur de voir Drago et Harry se faire embarquer par les hommes de Dumbeldore. Et à peine le temps d'organiser un plan, que Severus se faisait déjà appeler par le vieux fou. Elle espérait que Severus puisse ramener les deux bambins ici, sains et saufs.

Les sachant entre les mains de Severus la rassura, mais n'enleva pas ces élans de peur qu'elle ressentait. Il faalit que la maison soit parfaite, même si elle étaitt déjà parfaitement propre, mais rien ne l'empêchait de vérifier encore, pour la vingtième fois.

Elle sentie l'aura de son fils approcher de la maison, puis un elfe vient la prévenir aussitôt qu'ils venaient d'arriver. La seule chose qui la retint de courir comme le vent pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, était la présence de cet innocent Harry. Comme leur avait indiqué leur maître, Harry n'était pas encore prêt à savoir. Pour l'instant, il devait rester dans l'ignorance. Le fait de penser au maître la glaça comme du marbre. Qu'allait-il faire d'eux ? Etait-ce mieux de garder le silence et de ne rien lui dire ? Elle en doutait.

Cette horrible sensation de peur retourna son estomac, et s'il les empêchait de rester en contact avec Harry ? Et si … Mais ses noires pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte, et par les regards brillants de ces deux adorables enfants. Même Drago ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler, certes par monosyllabe, mais pour elle s'était déjà beaucoup. Son petit chéri avait un peu maigris et était un peu pâle. Il devait mourir de faim, mais elle avait déjà tout préparé pour lui, dans la cuisine. D'un regard elle le lui fit comprendre.

Le jeune Drago partit directement du salon où se trouvait Harry qui raconta toutes leurs aventures à sa chère mère avide de savoir. Il lui faisait confiance pour n'oublier aucun détail. Lui se dirigeait scrupuleusement à la cuisine, où il sentit venir une odeur des plus alléchantes, la sensation de faim s'agrandit et se fit sentir. Pendant ces petites vacances, il avait essayé d'oublier cette sensation de faim qui lui tordait l'estomac, mais là il n'en pouvait plus.

Des crocs acérés commençaient à sortir, ses membres tremblaient d'anticipation, devant le festin que lui avait trouvé ses parents. Son père devant lui, tenait leur proie fraîchement trouvée, et l'invita à apprécier ce délicieux nectar rouge comme la rosée du matin, d'un rouge sublime et absolu. Son regard gris orageux se changea en quelque chose de plus sombre, noir et tordu. Ses pupilles s'étirèrent en fine lame comme les yeux d'un doux chaton. Mais il était tout sauf un chaton inoffensif, il était un horrible carnivore sans pitié pour sa misérable proie qui gémissait et se tordait de toutes parts, douloureusement.

Elle demandait grâce, pardon à dieu, mais ne reçut qu'une vile douleur, qui la transperça dans tous ces pores. Chaque centimètre de sa peau souffrait horriblement. Elle ne demandait que la mort, mais la mort viendrait bien plus tard. Pour l'instant c'était un festin qu'il fallait apprécier. Le sang giclait devant cette énorme table, tapie de draps blanc, aucun couvert n'était admis, seule la force des ses mains et la lame de ses dents devaient trancher. C'était une leçon que le lui avait apprise son père. Trancher délicatement mais avec force, et il réussit cette leçon brillamment.

 **Bien plus tard dans la soirée, au Manoir Malfoys**

La cuisine reculée du manoir avait une porte réservée à l'usage de la famille Malfoys et à leur elfe de confiance, Dobby. Elle était depuis quelques heures abandonnée par cette famille, mais tapis dans la pénombre de la nuit, dans le froid, le silence et la solitude, Dobby allait se retourner et quitter cette pièce, expressément pour éviter des yeux cette tuerie, mais il ressentit un souffle. C'était un être humain qui essayait de s'accrocher ardemment à la vie.

Le clair de lune éclaira vaguement cette table, et s'en approchant du corps resté là, au centre de cette table, ce corps morcelé n'était plus que des restes. Comment faisait-elle pour encore être en vie ? Il s'en approcha doucement, essaya de la rassurer, mais cela était peine perdue. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu elle n'attendait que la mort, cette douce et lente mort qui amenait en silence dans les tréfonds de l'abysse. Celle-ci se faisait ardemment désirer et tardait à venir chercher sa pauvre âme qu'elle espérait aller au Paradis.

Sa vie défilait sous ses yeux surtout son passé, mais aussi un rêve de ce qui aurait dû être peut être son avenir, son futur avec celui qu'elle aimait, et son enfant qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais grandir, son doux et adorable petit bébé d'amour. Elle voulut pleurer, mais aucune larme ne voulait sortir de ses yeux. Elle voulait geindre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, alors elle attendait posément et péniblement, là, dans le noir et le froid.

L'elfe approcha de son corps, l'observa froidement et hocha négativement la tête. Elle s'y attendait, mais le pire fut pour elle de se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore un espoir. Elle ne s'était pas résolue à la mort comme elle l'avait pensé au premier abord. C'était là qu'elle allait finir. Comme un animal sur une table, après avoir été mangé par des cannibales, des vampires, de surcroit par un enfant. C'était dur à accepter, mais elle se devait de le faire. Elle avala sa rage, et voulut partir la paix dans l'âme, même si au fond d'elle, elle espérait la mort de ces horribles créatures. Son âme réclamait vengeance, elle souhaitait intensément que son mari et toute sa famille réclame justice. Mais comment ?

Après une lente agonie, le pauvre elfe finit par trancher la gorge de cette pauvre Moldu, voulant la libérer de cette horrible attente. Il la coupa en plusieurs morceaux, les brûla et les fit disparaître en nettoyant expressément le carnage qu'avait fait ses maîtres. Le pauvre elfe se mit encore à les traîtrer de vampire sans cœur, et finit par se frapper lui-même, en oubliant les derniers mots qu'avait murmuré, dans son dernier souffle la victime. Aucun son n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche, mais le mouvement de ses lèvres avait indiqué le prénom de sa chère et tendre fille, Hermione, mais cela fut perdu dans le vide de cette cuisine. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète donc de rien, elle n'était pas la seule à y mourir, et n'était pas non plus la dernière. Une autre allait y trépasser dans peu de temps, et encore d'autres après elle.

 **-Dans la chambre des deux bambins-**

Le sommeil se fit sentir, même pour cet incorrigible vampire qu'était Drago. Son tendre et cotonneux lit lui avait manqué. Sa chambre lui avait manqué. Le délicat parfum de sa mère lui avait manqué. L'absence de son père se fit ressentir. Sa maison lui avait tout simplement et horriblement manqué.

Mais pour ces deux jeunes enfants, Poudlard leur laissa le même sentiment et impression. Tout d'abord la peur de Dumbeldore et de ces professeurs, la terreur de connaître leur prochaine maison, mais aussi le manque de ce chatouillement magique.

 **A Poudlard**

Dans la pénombre et à l'intérieur des entrailles, des fondations du château, tout se mettait en place, pour préparer leur arrivée. Depuis sa création elle allait enfin ressurgir. Elle avait hâte, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle était si avide de changements et de bouleversements ! Au cœur même de sa magie les quatre maisons hurlaient leur hymne « Drago dormiens nunquam titillandus », elle arrivait.

 **A suivre.**

Ce chapitre a été tout d'abord laborieux, mais le début de l'année l'a rendu fluide (lol)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Dites moi quelle partie du chapitre, des dialogues ou monologue vous avez le plus apprécié, peut être que j'en mettrais plus souvent de ce type !

Vous aimez quel genre de point de vue ?

Quel est le point négatif, et le point positif de cette histoire ?

Donnez moi, des avis, écriviez moi d'énormes paquets pour que je puisse répondre. Je vous attends.

Je vous attends toujours.

Je suis toujours là.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12- l'époque de** **s** **changement** **s**

 **Le 17 septembre 1988, Allée des Embrumes**

C'est en parcourant les ruelles miteuses des allées des embrumes, qu'un homme agile et méfiant se faufile discrètement sur le chemin étroit que lui offre cet endroit sordide. Marchant sans aucun bruit, il se confond dans ce lieu.

Le regard des habitués était morne comme le sien. Ici, ils étaient tous de la même espèce. Des vermines, les déchets du monde sorcier, les indésirables. Ceux à qui on confiait les missions les plus importantes et sordides. Les tâches avec lesquelles les gens venant d'en haut ne voulaient pas se salir.

Ici, les gens étaient prêts à tout pour s'en sortir, et vivre à la lumière comme tous les autres sorciers. On pouvait y voir des traîtres, des violeurs, tous les dénigrés de la société. Mais, aussi des hommes qui avaient mal fini, même des sangs purs qui se cachaient parmi eux.

Eux qui ont été renié par leur famille, qui ont réussi à tout dilapider, ne connaissant pas la valeur de l'argent. Maintenant ils savaient ce que c'était que d'avoir faim, d'être regardé de haut, d'être méprisé et haït de tous, en se trouvant entrain de mendier pour une miette de pain.

Eux qu'autrefois, rien ne pouvais atteindre. Maintenant ils goûtaient à la vraie vie. Une vie misérable. Une vie où il fallait se battre pour survivre. Une vie où le confort n'existait pas, où l'on se devait de dormir par terre. Sur le sol dur, plein de graviers et de boue.

La famine était si tenace, le ventre si vide qu'on se surprit tout d'abord à vouloir tout mettre dans notre bouche sèche. On était des hommes mais nous nous comportions comme des animaux. Eux même ne faisaient pas long feu par ici. La plupart s'était égarée trop loin de leur pauvre maître. Cela me rappellait le jeune homme qui s'était empressé de chercher son pauvre rat.

\- Croûtard! Réponds!

Mais au silence qu'il reçut, le jeune s'était avancé vers moi timidement et craintivement.

-Vous n'avez pas vu mon rat Monsieur ?

Sachant par avance la perte de ma voix et ne lui faisant pas confiance, je hochais positivement de la tête en lui indiquant la direction. Le jeune accourut sans remerciement. Heureusement. Car le spectacle qu'il reçut le mortifia. Son rat, son pauvre rat se faisait manger cru.

Le rat se faisait manger avec appétit et raffinement, cela faisait longtemps par ici, qu'il n'avait pas vu un rat aussi dodu. Le jeune enfant de peur d'être la prochaine victime courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il s'éloigna des lieux du crime et du délit.

Courir pour échapper à ce monde, courir et tout faire pour ne pas être aussi bas que terre. Tout faire pour ne plus revenir ici.

Travailler pour qu'un jour ton poste te permette de faire disparaître cette endroit sordide. Mais peu importe, les principes de la société, ils n'étaient plus présents par ici. Ici-bas dans les allées des embrumes, il fallait juste tout faire pour survivre. Essayer de vivre.

Aucun ami, ni soutien, car tous pouvaient te trahir dans le dos, pour un simple bout de pain. Ce n'était pas la vie. Les jeunes enfants abandonnés l'ont compris dès leur entrée dans ce monde noir et tordu. Tout le monde vendait son corps pour subsister. Leur sang était donné volontairement au vampire s'il pouvait recevoir en retour de la nourriture. L'argent, la nourriture, l'eau, tous ces besoins vitaux et inhérents à la nature humaine étaient une d'orée rare dans cette société.

Ici, tout le monde se respectait, il n'y avait pas de personne plus gradée que d'autre. On était tous au même niveau et on se respectait mutuellement, tant que nous nous attaquions pas entre nous. Ce serait bien stupide de s'entretuer et d'offrir encore un spectacle divertissant pour ces hautes personnes de la société.

C'est en cela que les grands de ce royaume venaient ici, car ils savaient qu'une affaire de meurtre ne serait vue, ni écoutée par la société. Car ici, ce n'était pas la société. C'était autre chose, où tout était permis. La drogue était légale, le meurtre, le viol était monnaie courante, et personne ne changeait ce monde de ténèbres. Ceci est un monde sans foi, ni loi. C'était l'abysse de tous les plaisirs et fantasmes, c'était l'eldorado des plus riches. Et l'enfer des plus pauvres.

Enfin de compte, ce monde sorcier était tombé bien bas, et des décisions pouvaient gâcher toute une vie et une famille, si famille il y avait encore.

Il était donc là, parmi eux. Lui qui autrefois faisait parti de ces snobes riches, puissants, beaux. La duperie, la trahison, la manipulation, l'avaient meurtri au plus profond de son être, qu'il fût marqué à vie. Toute chose était factice. Et toute personne avait une face cachée, qu'elle soit noire, blanche ou grise.

Lui, qui avait était grand et beau n'était maintenant, qu'un esprit fou de vengeance et de regrets. Que son âme soit torturée et damnée s'il mourrait avant d'accomplir sa tache.

Le lui de maintenant reflétait cet endroit, morbide et sombre. Il était l'ombre de lui même. Non, il était bien plus que ça. Il était une autre personne, avec un corps et un esprit fondamentalement différent du lui d'avant. Il était hanté, par les esprits du passé. Et ne vivait que pour ces esprits là.

Chaque soir son corps et son esprit souffraient de mille morts. Il divaguait. Son esprit qui avait vécu des souffrances ne faisait plus aucun lien entre sa bouche et ses pensées, ses souvenirs et les moments présents. Il avait le regard vague. Toujours vague et lointain. Très loin de ce monde ici bas.

Du matin au soir, il marchait, sans savoir où aller, ni pourquoi il était toujours debout avant l'aube du matin. Il continuait à se lever sans avoir le pourquoi du comment, mais il le faisait. Silencieusement comme une ombre. Seul et perdu.

Qui était-il donc ?

Il le savait, mais n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer ou à le dire à voix haute. Il avait peur. Mais de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, il devait juste rester discret et ne jamais se faire remarquer. Personne ne devait le reconnaître, ni voir son visage. Il fuyait ces souvenirs. La peur lui tordait le ventre. Son esprit refusait de lui explique la raison d'une telle peur. Pour son bien, il devait juste rester ici. Cacher. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Les jours défilaient sous ses yeux. Et au fur et à mesure il commençait à connaître les habitués de cet endroit sordide. Les habitués étaient les personnes les plus à craindre. Car ils avaient du pouvoir et de l'argent. Ce genre de personnes lorsqu'elles vous tenaient entre leurs mains, ne vous laissaient jamais partir, et vous emprisonnaient dans des endroits des plus sombres. Elles vous laissaient crever après avoir abusé de vous, autant qu'il leur plaisait.

Ses cheveux bouclées avaient perdu de leur couleur et étaient ternes, eux qui autrefois étaient si beaux. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait des cheveux blanc et peut être quelques trous parsemés ici ou là. Devenait-il chauve ? Qui sait ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas regardé devant la glace.

Des cheveux blancs dû au stress, à l'inquiétude, à la peine, la tristesse, et à l'énorme poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur et qui faisait s'abaisser son dos de plus en plus. Comme un vieillard. De temps en temps, sa mémoire se rétablissait, son esprit errant revenait à lui. Elle lui rappelait le plan qu'il avait établi depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, le mensonge et la trahison.

Ici, il attendait sa proie. Car c'est ici qu'il la trouvera.

Une était déjà partie rejoindre le monde des morts il y a peu. Il ne se réjouissait pas encore. Pas tout de suite, car les plus forts étaient encore là, bien présents et attendaient de découvrir leurs ennemis et amis.

Un ennemi qui se faisait discret avait plus de chances d'arriver à ses fins qu'un ennemi à découvert. C'est une règle simple et basique, mais qui peut sauver la vie de tout un monde. Il comptait jouer sur l'effet de surprise, mais trop tarder ici pouvait écourter sa pauvre et misérable vie.

Il se faisait tard, très tard et sombre. Mais tous ses sens étaient en éveil et attendaient patiemment comme un loup.

Ici, son regard cherchait. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais ne savait pas encore quoi. La chance viendra à lui, il le savait. Il suffisait juste qu'il soit patient et à l'écoute de toutes les conversations qu'il y avait autour de lui.

La patience était le maître mot, il était ici pour ça. Il pouvait le faire. Se cachant dans sa longue cape d'invisibilité, une douce monotonie s'était installée tranquillement sous la pleine lune. Une certaine habitude de la regarder s'était éveillée en lui.

Des bruits de pas et cri étouffés se firent entendre. Cette personne se voulait d'être discrète, et un désagrément pouvait si vite arriver que le peuple des ténèbres encore éveillé s'éclipsait doucement et hâtivement. Leur vie était en jeux. Hors de question de la perdre, alors qu'ils s'accrochaient si hardiment à elle !

Une enfant. Encore une. Elle se battait en vain. Les larmes coulaient sans cesse, suppliant de l'aide. Que quelqu'un ait pitié d'elle et vienne la sortir de là. Elle ne voulait pas, pas encore, pas si tôt, elle n'avait que sept ans.

-Maman ! Murmura t-elle doucement, mais dans un monde sans bruit, un murmure ressemblait à un cri.

Il pouvait la sauver, mais ne le devait pas. C'était un crime passible de mort. S'il intervenait elle en serait pas la seule, ni la dernier à subir ce châtiment. Il se devait de penser aux autres, mais se promit de punir cet homme. La lune lui permettait de le distinguer. Aucun doute n'était permit. Il était reconnaissable parmi tous, lui, le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps, lui qui avait vaincu le précédent mage noir, lui directeur de Poudlard, son ancien directeur. Dumbeldor.

 **A suivre !**

Prochain chapitre, tous les principes sont bafoués.

 **Review !**

Avez-vous aimé ?

Avez-vous reconnu le mort de ce chapitre ?

Qui est ce mystérieux personnage ? Des idées ?

Que pensez-vous de ce point de vue ? De ce chapitre ?


End file.
